


di magia, inchiostro e tutto ciò che c’è nel mezzo

by declnlynch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fandom Culture, Flirting, Mixed Media, Secret Identity, Texting, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, and then they are friendly and everyone is surprised, artist!Tom, fanwriter!Hermione, they hate each other but do they?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/declnlynch/pseuds/declnlynch
Summary: - Ti stai offrendo come beta?- No, fingo di chiedertelo, ma sono disposto a non illustrare nessuna scena finché ogni singolo POV di TR non passerà per le mie mani.---the_heirha una cotta e il suo metodo di corteggiamento è criticare tutto ciò chegrangerdangerpubblica;grangerdangervuole scoprire dovethe_heirabiti solo per poter dare fuoco al suo appartamento.Nel mentre, Hermione continua a ad incontrare il carismatico Thomas nel caffè di fronte alla Corta Suprema e Tom cerca di non trovare l’avvocato idealista con cui prende un caffè nei giorni pari adorabile.Una crackfic raccontata attraverso e-mail, messaggi personali, post in vari blog, chat su Gmail Messanger, tweet, chat e gruppi di Whatsapp, chiamate e messaggi in segreteria telefonica.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle





	di magia, inchiostro e tutto ciò che c’è nel mezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è una **crack fic** : Tom ed Hermione – e tutti gli altri – fanno parte di _Wizarding World, un_ fandom fantasy che si sviluppa in cinque differenti timeline ( _I Fondatori_ , _Amiche/Nemiche_ , _L’Erede_ , _Le Malandrine_ e _La Ragazza che è Sopravvissuta_ ) e sì, il fandom in questione è l’equivalente di Harry Potter in genderbend.  
>  **Tom** è principalmente un fanartist (anche se le sue analisi critiche sono famose in tutta la comunità), mentre **Hermione** è una fanwriter. Si odiano. Circa.  
> Dettagli inutili ma che per qualche ragione sono importanti per me:  
> \- **Tom** ed **Hermione** sono contemporanei e lui è più vecchio di lei di soli tre anni; inoltre **Tom** ha come _best friends forevaH and evaH_ **Bellatrix** (che in questa storia è la minore delle sorelle Black e di quindici anni più giovane di Narcissa; in sintesi Druella si è trovata incinta quando tutti credevano fosse ad un passo dalla menopausa) ed **Abraxas** , che in questa storia è il cugino di **Draco**. Se abbia senso non importa, loro tre sono il mio trio delle meraviglie e li amo.  
> \- **Bellatrix** è lesbica ma è comunque sposata con **Rodolphus** , il quale è gay: sono delle serpi in seno alle loro famiglie.  
> \- **Hermione** è **POC** ed è un’avvocatessa che nel tempo libero scrive porno o _character development_ – non ha mezze misure.  
> \- **Tom, ovviamente, non è Lord Voldemort** ma, di giorno, è il CEO di un’azienda, mentre di notte è un artista che disegna principalmente porno. **Lady Voldemort** è la protagonista nel terzo capitolo della saga ( _L’Erede_ ) e la cattiva principale negli ultimi due capitoli della saga ( _Le Malandrine_ e _La Ragazza che è Sopravvissuta_ ).   
> \- Non ho dato nomi ai personaggi del fantomatico Wizarding World perché: a.) non ne avevo voglia, b.) non sono rilevanti secondo me; ho solo usato le loro iniziali: quando scrivo TR non intendo Tom Riddle, l’artista/CEO di questa au, ma l’equivalente in genderbend del Tom Riddle della saga. Perché, ovviamente, **ad ogni pg del mondo di Harry Potter, equivale una sua versione in genderbend nel Wizarding World**.  
> \- **La cricca di Tom** è composta da **Bellatrix** , **Abraxas** , **Rodolphus** , **Rabastan** , **Theodore** , **Draco** e **Pansy**.  
>    
> **Desclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi e l’intero universo di Harry Potter non mi appartiene ma, purtroppo, l’autrice è transfobica; questa fanfiction non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> Questa storia prende ispirazione da centinaia texfic che ho letto negli anni, ma la principale è: “[The theory of narrative casuality](https://falling-voices.livejournal.com/18100.html)”; mi pare esista una versione tradotta in italiano su EFP, ma ecco [il link originale](https://falling-voices.livejournal.com/18100.html).

**C** A P I T O L O U N I C **O**  
 ** _DI MAGIA, INCHIOSTRO E TUTTO CIÒ CHE C'È NEL MEZZO  
_**

_○ ● ○_

**_GENNAIO_ **

_○ ● ○_

_piuttosto eccitante, no? infrangere le regole?_ ( **grangerdanger** ) ha scritto alle ore 08.00

 **Titolo:** Suona le campane   
**Timeline:** Dopo la Guerra / Ottavo anno   
**Personaggi:** DM x HP (fem!slash)   
**Parole:** 10.377   
**Raiting:** NC-17   
**Avvertimenti:** PWP, idealizzazione del suicidio, razzismo

 **Desclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi e l’intero universo di Wizarding World non mi appartiene; questa fanfiction non è scritta a scopo di lucro.

**Sommario:** _DM sorride dopo la guerra, è gentile con chiunque, anche con i Nati Babbani. Non alza la mano in classe, non risponde ai professori. È sempre l’ultima ad entrare in classe e la prima ad uscirne. È sola, non c’è nessuno a spalleggiarla. Mangia rapidamente durante i pasti e passa almeno tre ore fuori dal castello, a passeggiare nel parco, solitamente._   
_Sorride, sorride ogni giorno, a chiunque, in ogni momento._   
_È sull’orlo del suicidio._

**( 390 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

  


**the_heir** ha scritto: _Ambientazione: La tua, solitamente egregia, capacità di rendere l’ambientazione parte attiva della storia, in questa fanfiction è assente e ha reso la lettura una tortura. Mi sono sentito come deve essersi sentito HG mentre lo torturavano nell’ultimo capitolo della saga per ottenere informazioni.  
Trama: Onestamente, non è **terribile**. Forse diecimila parole sono riduttive per parlare della complessità che hai tentato di ritrarre con il personaggio di DM, ma comunque sia, non hai centrato il punto. Non per me.   
Caratterizzazione: Non credevo fosse possibile ma hai reso HP ancora più insopportabile di quanto lei sia, ma almeno quella ragazzina viziata e senza spina dorsale di DM non è terribile, nonostante sia storicamente uno dei personaggi più scialbi della saga. Inoltre,… **[ clicca per continuare a leggere]**_

* * *

**[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the golden trio_ – 13.09   
**DI NUOVO **  
**D I N U O V O **  
**D I N U O V O **  
**[foto di un incendio]

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.12   
**conoscendoti sei indignata perché a.) una foresta da qualche parte del mondo ha preso fuoco o b.) the_heir ha lasciato una recensione critica anche la tua ultima storia **  
**quale delle due??

 **[Roonil] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.13   
**LoL

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.22   
**Punto primo: le foreste non prendono fuoco DA SOLE e hai guardato le ultime notizie dall’Amazzonia? 

**[Roonil] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.22   
**non tutti vivono con le news costantemente sott’occhio

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.23   
**pErdONamI sE Mi inTeREsSa deLLo stAtO dEL mONdO

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the golden trio_ – 13.29   
**sono in pausa pranzo possiamo non discutere? quindi è the_heir?

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.32   
**Ovviamente è colpa di quell’insopportabile mostro dalla divina conoscenza del canon! Lui che sa tutto, che comprende la timeline, che ha letto la saga una mezza dozzina di volte e difende a spada tratta la virtù di Lady Voldemort neanche fosse uno dei suoi cavalieri. Lui, l’elitista che ha osato difendere la VISIONE RAZZISTA di maghi e streghe purosangue, giustificando un GENOCIDIO

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.35   
**Aspetta, è lui, quindi?   
E non ha giustificato un genocidio   
Smettila di attaccarlo in quel modo   
Lo sai che non l’ha fatto

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.36   
**Ok, non l’ha fatto, ma comunque sia è un elitista di merda che non pensa al bene del prossimo e non dimostra neppure uno straccio di empatia.   
Ed è uno stronzo quando commenta le mie storie.

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.38   
**Ho appena letto la recensione che ti ha lasciato e… Ha fatto di peggio?

 **[Roonil] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.39   
**sto leggendo pure io

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.42   
**NON MI INTERESSA SE HA FATTO DI PEGGIO LA DEVE SMETTERE DI ODIARE OGNI MIA STORIA SOLO PERCHÈ L’HO SCRITTA IO

 **[Roonil] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.43   
**ok ho letto   
e sei ossessionata da lui **  
**e lui è chiaramente ossessionato da te

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 13.45 **   
E non sono ossessionata da the_heir!

  


* * *

  


_libera pensante_ ( **r.skeeter** ) ha pubblicato in **ww_fandom** alle ore 13:00

**IN CUI grangerdanger DENOTA UNA SPAVENTOSA CADUTA DI STILE**

Chi non conosce **grangerdanger**? Colei che un tempo era considerata la miglior fan-writer della nostra piccola community, la ragazza d’oro, colei che ha ignorato il canon e scritto **alternative universe** su alternative universe [ _vedi:_ le famosissime coffee shop au 1, 2 e 3, la serial killer au, la werewolf au] e **canon complaint** [ _vedi:_ in cui SS non lascia i Fondatori, in cui una Nata Babbana diventa Ministro della Magia etc.].   
Sembra, però, che la ex beniamina del fandom abbia perso il dono che le ha permesso di raggiungere almeno 50k visualizzazioni e 39k kudos dal 2017 in poi. O, forse, quel dono non è mai stato presente e finalmente ci si sta rendendo conto della mediocrità di una delle “stelle” del fandom.   
Tutto è iniziato quando ieri pomeriggio, quando **bella_donna** ha creato **un thread** su twitter con i commenti più divertenti lasciati dai lettori alle più famose storie degli ultimi tre anni ed è emerso che **the_heir** , alias il miglior fan-artist in circolazione (colui che non vuole gli si commissioni un lavoro e _lo fa per l’arte_ ), ha commentato ogni singola storia di **grangerdanger** criticandola senza pietà.

Si è scatenato l’inferno, insulti sono stati lanciati, accuse sono state fatte e ben presto la discussione passa sul forum (come ci si è stato insegnato: i panni sporchi si lavano in famiglia), dove:

 **wazlib** è corso in difesa di **grangerdanger** anche se non è riuscito a confutare nessuna delle critiche di **the_heir**.

** forget.me.nott ** si è lamentato che ovunque vada, **grangerdanger** pare perseguitarlo, assicura che le sua fanfiction sono – per la maggiorparte – buone e che è una persona fantastica, ma che non può essere nominata in ogni singolo spazio del fandom.

**bella_donna** si è difesa dicendo che il suo scopo era di strappare una risata e che i commenti caustici di **the_heir** sono maledettamente divertenti, anche se **grangerdanger** è davvero una magnifica fanwriter e merita tutto l’amore del mondo.

C’è, quindi, chi si schiera in difesa di **grangerdanger** e chi concorda con **the_heir** , tre ore dopo i migliori commenti sono:

 **brax_manor** che dichiara le tecniche di corteggiamento di **the_heir** esilaranti.

 **pottah** pare pronto a sfidare a duello **the_heir** o ad arrestarlo per cyberbullismo, non è chiaro.

 **the_heir** appare solo per dire a **brax_manor** di morire male.

 **halfbloodprince** fa valere la sua carica di amministratore disabilitando i commenti anonimi e minacciando un ban per chiunque osi affrontare nuovamente la questione.

**( 11 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

  


* * *

  


**Da: wwbigbang_mod   
A: grangerdanger**

Salve,  
Sei stat* accoppiat* a **the_heir** per il Wizarding World Big Bang. Siete pregat* di discutere i dettagli della vostra collaborazione tra di voi.   
Se desider* rinunciare, gentilmente, faccelo sapere almeno un mese prima della scadenza dell’evento (30 Giugno).   
Buona fortuna!

Wizarding World Big Bang Mod.

  


* * *

  


**h. sta scrivendo** @grangerdanger – ora   
è uno scherzo

  


* * *

  


**[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i cavalieri di walpurgis_ – 21.07   
**tom sta sorridendo in maniera inquietante. ho paura che mi voglia uccidere per il casino del thread su twitter.   
e qualcuno cambi questo nome super sessista. “cavalieri”, come se non ci fossero ben DUE donne nelle vostre schiere. tsé.

 **[Rodolphus Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i cavalieri di walpurgis_ – 21.09   
**Ancora non ho capito perché abbiamo un gruppo in cui sparliamo di Tom

 **[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.09   
**perché thomas merita di essere criticato ed insultato senza che qualcuno muoia, rod. **  
**che fine avete fatto tu e @Abraxas, comunque? **  
**che fine hanno fatto tutti, in realtà?? (@Rabastan @Theo @Pansy @Draco)

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.17   
**Temo che il buonumore di Tom sia colpa mia. **  
**(stiamo arrivando, non c’era parcheggio.)

 **[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.17   
**che hai fatto?????????????? 

**[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.18   
**Potrebbe o non potrebbe centrare il Wizarding World Big Bang… **  
**[palpatine che ride.gif]

 **[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.19   
**?

 **[Theodore Nott] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.22   
**Io e Pansy stiamo arrivando.

 **[Rabastan Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.25   
**@Bella Dove diavolo siete seduti tu e Riddle, comunque **  
**? **  
**Non vi trovo…

 **[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.26   
**@Rabastan siamo al tavolo che abbiamo occupato negli ultimi cinque anni 

**[Draco Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.27   
**SE QUALCUNO (@Abraxas) NON AVESSE PRESO LA MIA MACCHINA SAREI ARRIVATO IN ORARIO  
Ho impiegato quaranta minuti a convincere mio padre a prestarmi la Lexus

 **[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 21.27   
**non interessa a nessuno, draco.

  


**h. sta scrivendo** @grangerdanger – 12 minuti fa   
gli admin del @wwbigbang sono dei COMICI NATI lol :D

 **Tom** @theheir - 11 minuti fa   
L’hai presa bene.

 **h. sta scrivendo** @grangerdanger – 10 minuti fa   
DA QUANDO HAI TWITTER?????????

 **Tom** @theheir - 09 minuti fa   
Tre anni?

 **h. sta scrivendo** @grangerdanger – 09 minuti fa   
Da quando mi segui??????

 **Tom** @theheir - 08 minuti fa   
Tre anni?

 **h. sta scrivendo** @grangerdanger – 07 minuti fa   
io mi rifiuto

  


* * *

  


**[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 21.49   
**STNNO SCHERZANDO **  
**STANNO CHIARAMNTE SCHERZNDO **  
**È TUTTO UNO SCHERZO **  
**AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA CHE RIDERE LOL :DDDD

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 21.55   
**Hermione se è ancora per la questione del thread, non devi farci caso la tua ultima storia sta andando bene!!

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 22.00   
**Non essere ridicolo, Harry.

 **[Roonil] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 22.03   
**mi pentirò di chiederlo ma cosa succede?

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 22.05   
**Succede che sono in coppia con la Bestia di Satana per il Wizarding World Big Bang!

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 22.06   
**oh no….

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 22.08   
**È un incubo. Preferirei _quasi_ radermi a zero che lavorare con quel demone. E sapete entrambi quanto tempo ho impiegato ad accettare i miei capelli e a curarli in modo che raggiungessero questo livello di morbidezza e magnificenza.

 **[Roonil] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 22.10   
**sì ci ricordiamo tutti l’ammasso crespo che erano i tuoi capelli cinque anni fa   
potresti… chiedere un nuovo partner? è nel regolamento dopo tutto! l’anno scorso bella_donna ha cambiato partener sette volte, tipo?

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 22.13   
**Non essere ridicolo, Ronald. È chiaramente quello che vuole the_heir, ma io non mi farò sconfiggere. Sarò professionale. Se vuole cambiare partner, che lo faccia lui!

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 22.14   
**ma non è una sconfitta…

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo the _golden_ _trio_ – 13.48   
**Non. Ho. Intenzione. Di. Perdere.

  


* * *

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Salve, siamo stati appaiati nel wwbigbang e volevo chiederti se avessi la necessità di ricevere più dettagli riguardo alla storia – so che ti è stata inviata la bozza del primo capitolo, ma mi chiedevo se volessi tutto ciò che ho scritto finora in modo da avere un’idea di come la situazione procede, o una spiegazione di tutto ciò che dovrebbe accadere in questa au.   
Buona giornata,

H.

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Stiamo ignorando il tuo crollo mentale su twitter, vedo, e il fatto che mi hai bloccato… Bene.   
Il tuo stile di scrittura può definirsi sia pedante che descrittivo, come credo di averti fatto notare nelle mie precedenti recensioni, quindi un’idea generale della trama non mi sarebbe utile.

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Sì, grazie, ignoreremo la faccenda Twitter, se non ti dispiace.   
Le tue recensioni? Le tue recensioni?! CHIAMI QUELLE COSE RECENSIONI?????? Ci manca solo che tu le definisca anche “costruttive”.   
Non so da quale girone dell’infermo tu provenga, ma almeno 1500 parole di abuso alle mie trame, alla caratterizzazione dei personaggi e al mio stile di scrittura in ogni singola storia che io abbia mai postato non è ciò che si definisce una recensione “costruttiva”.

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Le mie recensioni sono critiche costruttive, H. Non ho mai nascosto che la tua caratterizzazione di Lady Voldemort mi faccia rabbrividire, né che la maggior parte delle tue PWP cadano nell’OOC o siano logisticamente impossibili da mettere in pratica.

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

“Logisticamente impossibili da mettere in pratica”, mhm, sembra tu non abbia mai fatto sesso con qualcuno che pratica yoga, ma ok, affari tuoi. Rimani nel tuo angolo di esperienze sessuali mediamente gratificanti.   
Ho deciso di ignorarti fino a quando non mi sarà passata la voglia di ritirarmi dal Big Bang o di chiedere l’assegnazione di un altro partner.   
Va’ al diavolo, nel frattempo.

  


* * *

  


**h. sta scrivendo** @grangerdanger – 01 minuti fa   
LO OLO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO O

  


* * *

  


**[Tom] – 06.15  
** Se grangerdanger chiede ad un qualsiasi moderatore di cambiare partner per il Big Bang, impediscilo.

 **[Brax] – 08.09  
** COME DIAVOLO POSSO IMPEDIRLO, SPIEGAMELOPERFAVORE

 **[Tom] – 08.30  
** Non è un mio problema. Fallo e basta.

 **[Brax] – 08.37  
** Che diavolo hai combinato? Io te l’avevo detto che insultandola non saresti arrivato da nessuna parte.   
DANNAZZIONE, TOM. Hai una vaga idea di che faticaccia sia stato l’accoppiare te e grangerdanger passandola per una pura casualità???

_○ ● ○_

**_FEBBRAIO_ **

_○ ● ○_

  


_Lavoro con una bambocciosa balbettante banda di babbuini_ ( **mcgranitt** ) ha postato in **wizarding_world_misc** alle ore 17:00

 **Novità:  
** Annunciata serie animata! **  
**Comunicato dallo studio cinematografico **  
**Intervista al regista

  


**Challenge:**   
Wizarding World Big Bang Pair Up! – Definitivi @ **wwbigbang**

  


**Fanfictions:  
** _In Corso_ **  
**Cross My Heart, Hope To Die di **luna.lovesmut** (AD x GG | nsfw - femslash | Amiche/8765Nemiche) **  
**Dona Nobis Pacem di **halfbloodprince** (LE x SS | nsfw - het | Le Malandrine – Modern!AU) **  
**Oh, Lord di **rablack** (RAB | sfw – character study | Le Malandrine) **  
**Seven Devils di **grangerdander** (dark!HG | nsfw | La Ragazza che è Sopravvissuta) 

_Complete  
_ Lealtà di **dig_oh_ry** (HH x RR | sfw – slash | I Fondatori) _  
_Occhi verso il cielo di **bella_donna** (multifemale | nsfw | La Ragazza Che È Sopravvissuta) 

**Fanart:  
** Coloro dalle grandi ambizioni di **the_heir** (studio: Slytherin – Sala Comune | sfw | Gen) **  
**Home di **chaser_angie** (W. Family Feels | sfw | La Ragazza che è Sopravvissuta)   
Ricorda di **pottah** (HP | sfw – HP | La Ragazza Che È Sopravvissuta)

  


**Fanvideo** :   
De Profundis di **brax_manor** ft. **forget.me.nott** (Slytherin study | Gen)

  


**Misc** :   
Le infinite possibilità di Lady Voldemort e TR di **the_heir** (L’Erede, Le Malandrine, La Ragazza che è Sopravvissuta)

  


* * *

**  
**

**Da: the_heir  
A: grangerdanger **

Considerando che il mio nome è ancora a fianco al tuo nel pair up definitivo, carissima H., suppongo che tu non abbia chiesto di essere accoppiata ad un altro artista. Devo congratularmi per l’ottimo giudizio.   
(Sbloccami su Twitter, mi diverto a leggere le tuo opinioni sul deforestamento.)

**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Sei sempre così irritante o è un atteggiamento che adotti solo in mia presenza?   
(Le mie non sono opinioni, sono FATTI, Bestia di Satana.)

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Mi stai chiedendo se sei speciale?   
(Stai flirtando con me?)

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Non lo so, dimmelo tu.   
(N O)

  


* * *

  


**h. sta scrivendo, non disturbare** @grangerdanger – 05 minuti fa   
[retweet di un articolo sulle emissioni CO2]

 **Tom sta lavorando** @theheir – 02 minuti fa   
[link di un articolo negazionista]

 **h. sta scrivendo, non disturbare** @grangerdanger – 01 minuti fa   
La fonte citata è un giornalista che è stato radiato dall’albo a causa di diffusione di fake news, presentami qualcosa di stimolante, la prossima volta

 **Tom sta lavorando** @theheir – ora   
Oh, ti adoro

  


* * *

_  
_

_Miseriaccia, Harry!_ ( **wazlib** ) ha scritto, alle ore 21.09

**CONVENTION!!!**

QUESTO È IL POST RIASSUNTIVO PER IL WEEKEND DEL 18-19 PER LA CONVENTION CHE SI TERRÀ AD APRILE. Commentate se pensate di partecipare.   
Sapete tutti le regole, no? Non devo ripetere che :   
**a.)** non dovete rivelare informazioni personali a sconosciuti, eliminerò ogni messaggio che metterà a rischio la vostra sicurezza;   
**b.)** la vostra fanwriter preferita non è tenuta a rivelarvi il suo nome/cognome/età/indirizzo di residenza/sessualità/posizione preferita ( **grangerdanger** , **bella_donna** e **luna.lovesmut** vi sono vicino), così come non è accettabile chiedere foto di nudi;   
**c.)** che io sappia, nessuno nel fandom è disposto ad incontrare altri fan senza aver prima stabilito una connessione duratura (ma forse il narcisismo di **brax_manor** quest’anno avrà la meglio): siamo noi stessi dei fan, non siamo nulla di speciale solo perché creiamo video/storie/disegni o meta basandoci sull’opera originale.

Si sussurra che saranno presenti il regista e lo sceneggiatore principale della serie animata, ma nulla è stato confermato e **r.skeeter** sta solo piantando castelli in aria con le sue speculazioni. Ripeto: NULLA È CERTO, amici miei. 

Ci sarà un panel per Animali Fantastici e la voce è che il cast al completo sarà presente, ma nulla di sicuro.

**( 34 commenti) – Pubblica un nuovo commento**

  


* * *

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

In allegato trovi la bozza della cover art, credo che il bianco e nero sia la scelta più appropriata, anche se probabilmente finirò con il colorare la giratempo e le cravatte dei due. Fammi sapere che ne pensi.

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

SANTO. CIELO.   
Mi fa arrabbiare immensamente che tu sia così bravo in qualcosa che mi riesce praticamente impossibile. Non lo trovo giusto. Sai anche scrivere, diamine.   
Mi piace che lo sfondo vada a formare la figura rettiliana di Lady Voldemort e ammetto che il contrato tra la giovane TR e LV è affascinante e adoro che ad una seconda occhiata si noti tutto ciò che le accomuna.   
L’unica critica che devo farti è l’espressione da “cerbiatto che guarda i fari di una macchina che lo sta per investire” di HG. Mi rifiuto di renderlo COSÌ infatuato di TR.

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Da quello che ho letto, in questa storia il tuo HG ha un serio problema di personalità, sennò non si spiega l’atteggiamento altalenante nei confronti di TR. Certo, è attratto fisicamente dalla ragazza che in futuro sarà una terrorista pluriomicida e mentalmente instabile, ma posso ricordati che tale ragazza non è una terrorista pluriomidica e mentalmente instabile? Il POV di TR è noioso e piatto, devi lavorarci.   
In sostanza: vuoi che l’espressione di HG sia meno stupida? Rendilo più costante, migliora la caratterizzazione di TR e aggiusta quegli avverbi.

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Ti odio.

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Possiamo creare qualcosa di grande insieme, H. Dipende tutto da te.   
Scrivimi quando avrai un qualcosa di interessante da farmi illustrare.

Tom

  


* * *

  


_piuttosto eccitante, no? infrangere le regole?_ ( **grangerdanger** ) ha scritto alle ore 07.02

Questa notte non sono riuscita a chiudere occhio per colpa di un caso abbastanza delicato, quindi ho scritto questa cosuccia da 8mila parole. Sì, sto lavorando alla storia per il Big Bang ( **the_heir** se andrò in pausa pranzo ti invierò la re-scrizione del primo capitolo. Gentilmente, dopo averlo letta, cambia la cover art) e sì, l’ultimo capitolo di Seven Devils deve ancora essere pubblicato ed è in mano a **bella_donna** che lo sta betando (prendetevela con lei).   
Quindi: ecco qui la storia ispirata da De Profundis di **brax_manor** e **forget.me.nott**.

  


**Titolo:** De Profundis / Dona a noi la pace   
**Timeline:** Generale ; da qualche parte tra L’Erede, Le Malandrine e La Ragazza che è Sopravvissuta  
 **Personaggi:** B. Family   
**Parole:** 8.394   
**Raiting:** NC-17   
**Avvertimenti:** aborto, magia nera (più sul grigio, ma dettagli), rituali, matrimoni combinati, malattia mentale, incesto (cugini), razzismo. 

**Desclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi e l’intero universo di Wizarding Worls non mi appartiene; questa fanfiction non è scritta a scopo di lucro.

 **Sommario:** _Quando apre gli occhi sa di aver perso tre giorni, sa che il bambino è morto e che la salute mentale e fisica di suo marito si sta deteriorando a causa di tutte le aspettative che ricadono sulle loro spalle. Non piange._

**( 90 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

  


* * *

**  
**

**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Non sono d’accordo con la tua caratterizzazione. TR non è LV. Dov’è il beneficio del dubbio? Dov’è l’eterno dibattito Natura vs Educazione? TR crede che LV sia il passato, presente e futuro, ma sappiamo entrambi che è una sedicenne prona alla drammaticità.   
Inoltre, tutta la questione _“è stata concepita tramite una pozione d’amore e perciò non può amare”_ è una sciocchezza.

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Quello che mi stai dicendo è che TR avrebbe potuto NON DIVENTARE Lady Voldemort? DAVVERO, Tom???? Anche dopo aver letto tutto l’arco narrativo de “L’Erede”?   
Concordo che la ragazza sia inutilmente drammatica e teatrale – la sua tendenza a sputare monologhi è preoccupante e concordo con la tua critica sulla questione Amorentia; preferisco credere, proprio perché non è stata amata fin da bambina (visto che è cresciuta in un orfanotrofio tra gli anni venti e la metà degli anni quaranta) e che non abbia mai avuto nessuno dalla sua parte se non una schiera di leccapiedi pronti a prostrarsi ai suoi piedi, che TR non abbia formato una sensibilità emotiva. L’Amorentia è solo una scusa usata da AD per non prendersi nessuna responsabilità dopo averla alienata.

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

LV è una pazza lunatica che ha distrutto la sua anima e sanità mentale, vorrei sperare che la presenza di un ragazzo dal futuro faccia realizzare a TR che gli Horcrux sono un’idea terribile e che due sono più che sufficienti. TR è chiaramente superiore a LV.   
Vedo che sei una donna di cultura e che anche tu odi AD… Non me lo aspettavo, ma sono piacevolmente sorpreso, H.

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

AD è un viscido manipolatore che si libera delle sue pedine senza mettersi mai davvero in gioco. Santo cielo, solo quando è costretto smette di macchinare ed agisce. HA MANDANDO HP AL MACELLO! Per non parlare del disastro che è stato tutto Amiche/Nemiche e la sua rivalità con GG.  
Temo che la tua visione di TR sia quella di una persona fin troppo razionale, comunque… È una fanatica razzista…

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Non essere ridicola. TR è stata paragonata e maltrattata come una Nata Babbana durante i suoi giorni di scuola? Ciò l’ha spinta ad odiare i Nati Babbani? No, l’ha spinta a comprendere come funziona la società magica e quanto reattiva essa sia al cambiamento; l’ha spinta a disprezzare i Purosangue, a desiderare di essere una loro superiore, ad avere il potere e il privilegio di poterli schiacciare come loro avevano fatto con lei.   
Ha creato un’organizzazione terrorista? Certo, ma il fanatismo è alla base, è ciò che porta al proselitismo. Al vertice? Al vertice c’è solo la sete di potere.   
Posso darti una mano con i POV di TR, se vuoi.

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Non mi hai convinta, sappilo. La TR a cui ti riferisci tu e la donna degli anni Cinquanta e Sessanta, non l’adolescente ad Hogwarts.   
(Ti stai offrendo come beta?)

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Non c’è nulla che confuti la mia interpretazione nel canon. TR è puramente teoretica, è un insieme di infinite possibilità: tutto ciò che sappiamo di lei è basato sul ricordo impresso in un diario e sulle impressioni di altri personaggi, alcuni di essi poco affidabili [vedi AD], visto che “L’Erede”, nonostante sia l’arco narrativo di TR/LV è scritto secondo il punto di vista di AD.   
(No, fingo di chiedertelo, ma sono disposto a non illustrare nessuna scena finché ogni singolo POV di TR non passerà per le mie mani.)

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Dittatore.

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

_Oh_ , H… Non hai idea di quanto.

  


* * *

**  
**

**h. dorme poco** @grangerdanger – 02 ore fa   
Non ha ancora commento la mia storia

 **Tom** @theheir – 02 minuti fa   
la prossima volta menzionami

  


* * *

  


**[Brax] – 07.30  
** Colazione?   
Sono dalle parti del Tribunale.

 **[Tom] – 07.37  
** Ti hanno arrestato per atti osceni in luogo pubblico e hanno deciso di ignorare la procedura standard, processandoti direttamente? 

**[Brax] – 08.39  
** Che divertente.

 **[Tom] – 08.40  
** Dovrebbe esserci un caffè accettabile di fronte al tribunale… _Lav’s_? Dammi dieci minuti?

 **[Brax] – 07.45  
** Tom sono qui.

 **[Brax] – 07.47  
** Thomas, perché sei già qui

 **[Brax] – 07.47  
** TOMMY

 **[Brax] – 07.50  
** Ti vedo flirtare con la donna dai capelli indomabili   
Chi è 

**[Brax] – 07.51  
** TOM STAI SORRIDENDO?

 **[Brax] – 07.52  
** COME PUOI TRADIRE grangerdanger in questa maniera?????

  


* * *

  


**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir**

Quindi… Non ha davvero nulla da dire sulla mia ultima storia?

  


**Da: the_heir   
A: grangerdanger**

Abbi pazienza.

* * *

  


_piuttosto eccitante, no? infrangere le regole?_ ( **grangerdanger** ) ha scritto alle ore 07.02

Questa notte non sono riuscita a chiudere occhio per colpa di un caso abbastanza delicato, quindi ho scritto questa cosuccia da 8mila parole. Sì, sto lavorando alla storia per il Big Bang ( **the_heir** se andrò in pausa pranzo ti invierò la re-scrizione del primo capitolo. Gentilmente, dopo averlo letta, cambia la cover art) e sì, l’ultimo capitolo di Seven Devils deve ancora essere pubblicato ed è in mano a **bella_donna** che lo sta betando (prendetevela con lei).   
Quindi: ecco qui la storia ispirata da De Profundis di **brax_manor** e **mal_foi**.

  


**Titolo:** De Profundis / Dona a noi la pace   
**Timeline:** Generale ; da qualche parte tra da qualche parte tra L’Erede, Le Malandrine e La Ragazza che è Sopravvissuta   
**Personaggi:** B. Family   
**Parole:** 8.394   
**Raiting:** NC-17   
**Avvertimenti:** aborto, magia nera (più sul grigio, ma dettagli), rituali, matrimoni combinati, malattia mentale, incesto (cugini), razzismo. 

**Desclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi e l’intero universo di Wizarding Worls non mi appartiene; questa fanfiction non è scritta a scopo di lucro.

 **Sommario:** Quando apre gli occhi sa di aver perso tre giorni, sa che il bambino è morto e che la salute mentale di suo marito si sta deteriorando a causa di tutte le aspettative che ricadono sulle loro spalle. Non piange.

**( 125 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

  


**the_heir** ha scritto: _Ambientazione: È interessante come la casa sembri un personaggio a parte e che sia il confine entro cui questa famiglia opera. Ho apprezzato che in ogni stanza dell’abitazione fosse ambientata una scena di vita familiare.  
Caratterizzazione: Nel canon si sa molto poco sulla famiglia e le informazioni che possediamo ci sono date da SB, che non è il più affidabile tra i narratori. Non nascondo che apprezzerei se questa interpretazione diventasse fanon. Ho apprezzato anche la semplicità con cui hai reso “oscuro” ogni singolo personaggio senza renderlo strettamente malvagio o negativo. Forse il mio preferito è stato WB, schiacciato dal peso delle aspettative di famiglia e così legato al suo primogenito dal non poter non ferirlo. Hai risaltato in modo magistrale le somiglianze e le differenze tra padre e figlio.   
Trama: Ho apprezzato l’assenza di trama, di drama, di inutili fronzoli. È una storia cruda in cui ogni momento è legato agli altri da un sottilissimo filo e va benissimo così.   
Stile: Dopo un anno di recensioni sai cosa sto per dirti, H: **gli avverbi**.   
Giudizio complessivo: Se riuscissi ad ignorare gli avverbi – e qualche virgola fuori posto – potrei dire che è una delle storie che ho preferito. Sicuramente è la tua storia che preferisco, visto la mancanza totale di pregi nelle precedenti. Adoro che la magia praticata sia per la maggior parte grigia, anche perché viene usata principalmente per scopi del tutto triviali e sciocchi, dove potrebbe benissimo essere usato un incantesimo “bianco”. _

**grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Grazie, suppongo. Anche se non sono 1500 parole di complimenti…_

 **t he_heir** ha scritto: _La prossima volta ti lascerò 1500 parole di lodi e aggiungerò un sonetto per farmi perdonare._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Mettiti in ginocchio e potrei pensare di perdonarti._

  


_○ ● ○_

**_MARZO_ **

_○ ● ○_

  


**Tom** @theheir – 12 ore fa   
@grangerdanger Spostiamo la conversazione della fic per il wwbigbang su un chatlog da qualche parte. Ho appena finito il terzo capitolo e HO DELLE OPINIONI.

  


* * *

  


**_grangerdanger_ ** _si è connesso a Gmail Messanger_

23.34 **grangerdanger:** Salve.   
Quindi  
Sommergimi di critiche.   
Ops, volevo dire “opinioni”. 

23.35 **tu:** Non sei divertente.   
Voglio cercare di capire quale sia il tuo obiettivo finale, H. Non è chiaro se tu voglia o meno farli innamorare e temo che una situazione non chiara possa confondere o irritate i lettori.

23.37 **grangerdanger:** Non ne sono del tutto sicura, al momento.   
L’idea in sé è attraente.   
Posso chiaramente vedere cosa li attrarrebbe l’uno dell’altra, ma non sono sicura sia una buona idea.

23.39 **tu:** Io non vedo come TR possa anche solo considerare HG come un possibile interesse romantico, ma sai che il mio headcanon su TR/LV è la sua assoluta asessualità/aromanticità.

23.42 **grangerdanger:** Lo so, lo so.   
Ma ascoltami: abbiamo appurato che TR prova emozioni e quindi non è una psicopatica, giusto?

23.42 **tu:** Semplicemente una sociopatica, esatto.

23.45 **grangerdanger:** “Semplicemente” ahahahah 😊  
TR prova paura, è ossessionata dall’idea di rendersi immortale perché è terrorizzata dall’idea di morire, mi piace pensare che se avesse avuto qualcuno che la sfidasse apertamente e si fosse posto come un ostacolo tra lei e l’eccellenza accademica, un interesse verso questa persona si sarebbe formato.

23.45 **tu:** Ignorerò l’assurda costruzione del periodo che ho appena letto, dal momento che questa è una conversazione informale e l’ora è tarda. 

00.001 **tu:** Credo che la tua visione della “coppia” si basi su un errata concezione di HG. Perché, vedi, HG non è intelligente quanto TR. HG, a differenza di tutti i suoi coetanei, legge ed è ossessionato dall’idea di essere il primo della classe, di sapere, di provare ad una società razzista che LUI, un Nato Babbano, è migliore di tutti loro. HG non si chiede mai perché la magia esista, cosa renda dei pezzi di legno delle bacchette, perché la pronuncia sia importante e come mai un movimento incorretto possa essere letale. Per essere più specifici: HG decide arbitrariamente che Divinazione è un mucchio di sciocchezze solo perché non ha il talento per praticare quel tipo di magia.   
Inoltre, applica la moralità babbana al mondo magico e considera la sua cultura barbarica.   
TR, invece, ha rifiutato tutto ciò che è babbano perché è stata abusata e maltrattata per tutta la sua vita da una società che l’ha sempre vista come un’estranea, un mostro. Posso comprendere l’attrazione fisica, ma come possono sviluppare una relazione romantica?

00.05 **grangerdanger:** Come in qualsiasi altra relazione?   
Compromessi??

00.06 **tu:** Non essere ingenua.   
E non ignorare i punti che ho provato in favore di una spiegazione più semplice.

00.07 **grangerdanger:** Devo pensarci su. Mia farò viva quando avrò elaborato tutto ciò che c’è di sbagliato nel tuo mini-saggio sul “perché TR è migliore di chiunque altro”.

  


* * *

  


**[Ginny] – 07.51  
** herm stai flirtando con quel tipo alto, bello e dannato?

 **[Ginny] – 07.52  
** i suoi zigomi sono veri???   
santo cielo non ho mai visto una cosa simile. credevo che solo benedictc cumberbatch e tom hiddleston avessero degli zigomi del genere 

**[Ginny] – 07.53  
** e fino a due minuti fa ero abbastanza sicura che fossero una illusione ottica di massa causata dal potere della tv e dell’internet   
MA 

**[Ginny] – 07.53  
** credi che se li toccassi ti taglierebbero?   
sono così affilati…   
HA UN TATUAGGIO????   
sexy

 **[Ginny] – 07.54  
** HAI APPENA MESSO IL TELEFONO IN SILENZIOSO???????????????   
la nostra amicizia finisce qui. riferirò a la lavander che frequenti il suo caffè quando non è in turno e che ci provi con uno dei suoi clienti.

  


* * *

  


**[Hermy-own] – 08.32  
** Qualunque menzogna tua sorella vada a dire in giro, non crederle. Riferisci alla tua ragazza che sono solo menzogne.

 **[Roonil] – 10.10  
**?

  


* * *

**_  
_ **

**_the_heir_ ** _non è connesso a Gmail Messanger_

13.00 **grangerdanger:** QUESTA VOLTA SONO IO AD AVERE DELLE OPINIONI   
E non mi interessa se sei o meno connesso, ti subirai la risposta al tuo rant 

13.01 **grangerdanger:** Era un rant, non negarlo.   
Vedi, è per questo che le persone ti considerano un negazionista del fandom, il modo in cui parli di TR/LV sarebbe considerato “masturbazione” se tu fossi la suddetta TR/LV. ;D

13.02 **grangerdanger:** Capisco che tu, in qualche modo, ti possa immedesimare nel suo personaggio, ma la giustifichi in maniera eccessiva?

13.03 **grangerdanger:** Non dico che non abbia avuto delle ragioni per fare ciò che ha fatto MA C’È SEMPRE UNA SCELTA? Nessun l’ha costretta a liberare una bestia assassina, nessuno l’ha costretta ad uccidere la sua famiglia babbana e, no, il mondo non è la causa di tutti i suoi mali.

13.11 **grangerdanger:** Quello che sto cercando di dire è che _è difficile essere una brava persona_.  
È difficile sorridere e ringraziare la cameriera maleducata, è difficile non prendere a sprangate in faccia l’uomo che ti ha toccato il sedere, è difficile controllare la furia che ti monta in corpo quando sei fermato dalla polizia _perché sei una donna di colore_. È difficile accettare che la tua promozione vada a qualcun altro.   
Ed è facile arrabbiarsi e prendere a schiaffi il razzista platinato che ha passato tre anni della tua vita a tormentarti perché la tua pelle è di un colore diverso dalla sua e non capisce che sei una persona con dei sentimenti e non un buffo animaletto. È facile arrabbiarsi e lasciare che la furia consumi ogni cosa. È facile voler radere al suolo il mondo un e lasciare un mucchio di fumo e cenere.

13.33 **grangerdanger:** Tutto questo per dirti che ho finalmente trovato una caratterizzazione che mi soddisfi per entrambi e che: 

13.34 **grangerdanger:** \- hai ragione, HG legge il mondo dall’alto della sua moralità babbana;   
\- ma TR non sa nemmeno cosa sia la moralità e la sua visione del mondo magico non è più giusta: ha deciso che vive in una società migliore, nonostante questa l’abbia probabilmente discriminata finché non è riuscita a provare di essere l’erede di Slytherin (o finché non ha torturato chiunque l’abbia istigata, chi può saperlo). 

13.37 **grangerdanger:** \- hai torto nel dire che HG non sia “intelligente abbastanza”;   
\- non ti riferisci all’intelligenza quando elenchi tutto ciò a cui HG non pensa e non hai prove che siano domande che TR si è posta (anche se ammetto che è più che probabile);   
\- la questione è che entrambi (almeno finché TR è TR e non inizia la sua discesa nella follia) non sono il fulcro della storia e tutto ciò che pensano, credono e sentono, _se non è nel testo_ , è una pura speculazione da parte nostra. Può essere fanon, può essere confermato dieci anni dopo dall’autrice in un’intervista, ma per quello che mi riguarda **non è canon**. 

13.40 **grangerdanger:** \- inoltre, la serie ha come target ragazzi e giovani adulti, la maggior parte della quale non è interessato ad una spiegazione “scientifica” sulla magia;   
\- io per prima speculo sulle sue regole e adoro che esistano gli Indecibili (che come sai, avendo letto “Uno più uno fa tre” considero come degli scienziati della magia) ma dal canon emerge veramente poco al riguardo…? Quindi, mi dispiace ma credo che la tua “HG non fa domande davvero intelligenti” sia una grandissima cavolata; 

13.46 **grangerdanger:** In sostanza, volevo dirti che ho trovato un equilibrio nella caratterizzazione e sto riscrivendo i primi due capitoli di conseguenza. E non mi interessa se concorderai con me o no con ciò che sto scrivendo, anche se sono sempre disponibile a sentire la tua opinione in quanto beta (autoproclamato).

  


* * *

  


_«Ciao, sono Hermione, se senti questo messaggio significa che sono occupata. Lascia un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico e ti richiamerò appena possibile!»_

“Herm, sono Ginny, dal momento che hai silenziato la mia chat e la situazione è urgente, vorrei chiederti se questa domenica sei libera per venire ad assaggiare le torte nuziali con me. Fammi sapere!”

“Hermione, ho dato una veloce lettura dei tarocchi e volevo dirti di evitare i pavimenti bagnati. Scusa se non mi sono fatta sentire prima, ma stavo cercando i Nargilli. Luna.”

“Ehi, io ed Harry siamo di fronte al tuo appartamento, ti sei di nuovo dimenticata di fare la spesa? Perché possiamo ordinare da asporto, eh… Vabbè, rispondi appena puoi.”

“Mione, che fine hai fatto? Sono quaranta minuti che io e Ron aspettiamo e ho iniziato a preoccuparmi dopo tre minuti. Richiamami appena hai ascoltato il messaggio. Sono Harry.”

  


* * *

  


_«Mione?»_

«Harry, mi dispiace così tanto!»

_«DOVE DIAVOLO ERI?!»_

«Al pronto-soccorso.»

_«COSA?! SEI ANCORA LÌ?? ARRIVO SUBITO!»_

«Harry, non riagganciare! Harry--!»

  


_[due minuti dopo]_

_«Mione?»_

«Harry.»

_«In che ospedale sei?»_

«In nessuno, al momento. Se mi avessi lasciato spiegare, ti avrei detto che sono al caffè di Lavander e che va tutto bene, mi sono solo slogata una caviglia.»

_«Vengo a prenderti.»_

  


* * *

**_  
_ **

**_the_heir_ ** _sei connesso a Gmail Messanger_

21.09 **tu:** Scusami, sono appena tornato a casa.

**_grangerdanger_ ** _si è connessa a Gmail Messanger_

22.11 **grangerdanger:** Nessun problema! Anzi, scusami tu, ma ho avuto un pomeriggio da dimenticare ^^” lol

22.12 **tu:** vuoi parlarne?

22.15 **grangerdanger:** Nulla di serio!!! Cioè sono scivolata e mi sono slogata una caviglia

22.18 **tu:** oh   
Com’è successo? 

22.20 **grangerdanger:** La ragazza di uno dei miei migliori amici è la proprietaria di questo caffè nei pressi del tribunale e questa mattina, quando sono entrata, avevano appena passato il panno e il pavimento era bagnato… Per farla breve: sono scivolata perché non guardavo dove mettevo i piedi e mi sono slogata una caviglia 😊

22.21 **tu:** …Sei andata all’ospedale?

22.22 **grangerdanger:** Sì, sì. Mi ha accompagnato un mio, beh, credo sia possibile definirlo un amico? In sostanza, era lì e mi ha praticamente trascinata all’ospedale ^^”   
Sto bene, non è nulla di serio, devo solo stare attenta a non dare troppo peso alla zona.

22.22 **tu:** _“credo sia possibile definirlo un amico”_?

22.26 **grangerdanger:** È un tipo con cui prendo un caffè a giorni alterni alle sette e mezza del mattino da qualche settimana. Quindi, sì, credo di poterlo definire un amico. Sicuramente, non è un conoscente, non dopo aver passato dieci ore con me al pronto soccorso

22.38 **grangerdanger:** Tom?

22.41 **tu:** Scusami, sono esausto, ci sentiamo domani.

**_the_heir_ ** _sei è disconnesso_

* * *

**Tom - Vol de Mort** @theheir – 02 minuti fa   
Cazzo

  


* * *

  


«Abraxas, abbiamo un problema.»

_«È l’una, non può davvero aspettare fino a domani?»_

«No.»

_«Che succede?»_

«Hai presente la ragazza con cui prendo un caffè nei giorni dispari? Hermione?»

_«Certo che ho presente dell’avvocatessa dai capelli indomabili, come ho presente il fatto che mi hai IGNORATO durante quella che doveva essere la NOSTRA colazione. Come ho presente che le hai sorriso e che ha discusso con te per mezz’ora prima di fuggire al rintocco delle nove come una moderna Cenerentola e--»_

«Abraxas--»

_«--e tu eri così felice che qualcuno ti tenesse testa che ho avuto dei flashback riguardo alla prima volta in cui grangerdanger ha risposto a un tuo thread. Te lo ricordi? Te lo ricordi?? PERCHÈ IO ME LO RICORDO E MI RICORDO DEL MODO IN CUI I TUOI OCCHI HANNO BRILLATO QUANDO HAI LETTO LA SUA RISPOSTA CONDISCENDENTE E SEI SCOPPIATO A RIDERE SPAVENTANDO MEZZO PIANO??? Ed ora, ORA che finalmente hai un’occasione per smetterla con la tua ridicola tecnica di seduzione--»_

«Brax--»

_«--ORA flirti in quel tuo modo passivo-aggressivo con un’AVVOCATESSA. Hai idea delle sue idee politiche? Perché io sì, io so che è una progressista dal cuore nobile che ci manderebbe tutti in galera senza pensarci due volte, perché la nostra etica è diversa dalla sua! Ammetto che l’avvocatessa sembra essere interessata a te. Ammetto che è divertente vedervi arroccati in due posizioni in conflitto e dibattere per quasi un’ora. Ammetto che è carina e intelligente e probabilmente la prima persona che non abbassa la testa dalla paura quando incontra il tuo sguardo assassino. Ma, Tom: sei sicuro di voler rinunciare a grangerdanger dopo due anni di sforzi che proprio ora stanno dando i loro frutti? Non lo dico perché ho rischiato la mia reputazione nel fandom, appaiandovi per il Big Bang, ma da come mi è sembrato di vedere siete quasi complici ora? Quindi davvero non capisco perché rischiare--»_

«Credo sia H. Sono abbastanza sicuro che Hermione sia grangerdanger.»

_«…»_

«…»

_«Esplicati.»_

* * *

  


**[Abraxas Malfoy] ha creato il gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 01.50_**

**[Abraxas Malfoy] ha aggiunto [Bellatrix Lestrange] _– 01.50_**

**[Abraxas Malfoy] ha aggiunto [Tom Riddle] _– 01.51_**

**[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 01.52  
_** @Bella appena vedi questo messaggio sappi che sei stata ingaggiata nel paino “facciamo scopare Tom” e che la fase uno inizierà domani mattina, quando lo costringeremo ad ammettere che ha dei _sentimenti_ per **grangerdanger**

 **[Tom Riddle] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 01.57  
_** Ti odio.

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 02.01  
_** Me ne infischio.   
Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio, ti farò finire a letto con H. aka **grangerdanger** aka Hermione aka la donna con cui prendi un caffè nei giorni feriali e dispari aka L’AMORE DELLA TUA VITA

 **[Tom Riddle] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 02.03  
_** Non essere ridicolo. Non è l’amore della mia vita, la tollero appena come persona.

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger_ – 02.04   
**Che dal dizionario Tom-Universo si traduce con: _“Hai perfettamente ragione. È la donna che voglio sposare e che sarebbe la madre dei miei figli se ne volessimo, ma fortunatamente non vogliamo mocciosi.”_

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger_ – 02.05   
**Fase uno. Domani mattina ore 07. Ufficio di Bella. Passo e chiudo.

  


* * *

  


**[Bellatrix Lestrange] – 06.32  
** dimmi che non sei tu alla porta.

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] – 06.32  
** Alzarti, apri la porta, lasciami entrare nel tuo salotto e POI lavati, cambiati che Tom ci starà aspettando al tuo ufficio. Non vuole ammetterlo, ma lo stronzo è l’equivalente di una dama vittoriana che fissa con struggimento dalla finestra in attesa che il suo amato torni dalla guerra.

  


* * *

  


**_grangerdanger_ ** _si è connesso a Gmail Messanger_

10.08 **grangerdanger:** Ehi, spero vada tutto bene? 😊

10.10 **tu:** Scusami se ieri sono scomparso all’improvviso. Tutto ok. Ieri è stata una giornata stressante.

10.15 **grangerdanger:** Non devi scusarti! Anche io ero sfinita… Oggi non lavori?

10.16 **tu:** Il mio lavoro mi permette di essere flessibile. Tu? Non lavori?

10.17 **grangerdanger:** Sto cercando di ignorare il numero di scartoffie sulla mia scrivania.

10.19 **tu:** Procrastinatrice?

10.20 **grangerdanger:** Come _osi_? Ci tengo a farti sapere che sono in anticipo sulla mia tabella di marcia di ben due settimane e che i miei post-it aiutano tutto l’ufficio a seguire le tempistiche prestabilite!

10.21 **tu:** _Oh_. Sei un’organizzatrice nevrotica che ha svariate agende coordinate per colore e che usa il metodo bullet journal ogni singolo giorno per rimanere organizzata, mi sbaglio? Ovviamente hai anche diverse sveglie sul tuo smartphone per qualunque impegno tu abbia, compresa la tua pausa caffè, e compri pacchi interi di post-it neanche dovessi rifornire un’edicola.

10.23 **grangerdanger:** …sì.

10.25 **tu:** Dimmi, H., come ti fa sentire il fatto che là fuori, nel mondo, esistano persone che usano una sola agenda e ci scrivono dentro con una banalissima penna nera, che non usano un evidenziatore dalle elementari, che ricordano date e numeri senza alcuno sforzo e che non hanno bisogno di Google Calendar per vivere?

10.27 **grangerdanger:** Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno di simile e francamente sarei spaventata da una simile creatura.

10.28 **tu:** _Ouch_. Non so se essere offeso e divertito dal fatto che sono il tuo peggiore incubo.

10.32 **grangerdanger:** Mi stai prendendo in giro.

10.39 **tu:** Ne sei sicura? Perché, se vuoi, possono inviarti una foto dell’agenda che uso da tre anni e che non ho ancora completato perché ho una buona memoria.   
(uso solo una bic nera per scriverci dentro.)

10.44 **grangerdanger:** Vade retro.

  


* * *

  


_ Lista delle cose che accomunano Thomas a the_heir _ _(aka: “Tom”):_

  * Hanno entrambi un’agenda nera e ci scrivono dentro solo con una bic nera – odio tutto questo;
  * Hanno lo stesso senso dell’umorismo;
  * Visto la presenza decennale nel fandom, the_heir ha almeno trent’anni; Thomas ne ha trentacinque;
  * the_heir, visti i suoi argomenti su qualunque faccenda politica nel WW, è un conservatore, Thomas, pure – la vita è dolore;
  * Considerato un post del 2013 sul blog di the_heir, sono entrambi mancini;



_ Altre cose che hanno in comune, ammesso e non concesso che “Tom” non sia un elaborato caso di catfish: _

  * Il nome, anche se non è chiaro se “Tom” sia un alias o meno, il che sarebbe assolutamente valido, bisogna proteggersi su internet;
  * Sono entrambi maschi;



  


* * *

**  
**

**[Bella] – 23.30  
** tu sai che io e Hermione abbiamo pianificato di incontrarci alla convention, vero?

 **[Tom] – 23.31  
** Non osare.

 **[Bella] – 23.33  
** _cosa?_ avere una vita? incontrare una _mia amica_ , la quale sa che conosco the_heir da quando sono all’università e che sa che verrò alla convention con il suddetto?? presentarti alla dona con cui flirti ogni due giorni nella vita reale e con cui hai iniziato a flirtare online DOPO UN ANNO E MEZZO SPESO A STALKERRLA ONLINE??????

 **[Tom] – 23.37  
** Non la stalkeravo. Se l’avessi fatto avrei realizzato che H. ed Hermione erano la stessa persona molto prima.   
Non rovinare i miei piani, comunque.

 **[Bella] – 23.38  
** quali piani?

 **[Bella] – 23.55  
** TOM QUALLI PIANI

  


_○ ● ○_

**_APRILE_ **

_○ ● ○_

  


_Lavoro con una bambocciosa balbettante banda di babbuini_ ( **mcgranitt** ) ha scritto in **ww_fandom**

**Giovedì Magico: La pietra filosofale**

LA PIETRA FILOSOFALE

 **STREAMING:** QUI   
**DOWNLOAD:** QUI   
**TIME ZONE:** QUI

  


Siete informati che si inizia alle 21.00. Siate puntuali e, come al solito, noi moderatori saremo attivi per controllare i vostri commenti: siate _anche_ decenti, grazie.

**( 114 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

****

**forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Presente con popcorn e birra_

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _hamburger e coca-cola! :D_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Whiskey._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Solo whiskey?_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Sì._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Santo cielo_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Tè e scones._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _È legale? A quest’ora?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _smettila di rompere le ovaie e lascia la gente mangiare/bere quello che vuole._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Nessuno ti ha interpellata_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Qui con un piatto di pasta!_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Vino._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _sushi e vino._

 ** ~~forget.me.nott~~** ha scritto: _Ti ucciderebbe usare le maiuscole?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _sì._

 **granger_danger** ha scritto: _Mac N Cheese per noi_ _!_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Noi?_

 **granger_danger** ha scritto: _Io e **wazlib** abbiamo invaso l’appartamento di **pottah**_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Ma soprattutto MAC N CHEESE??? Che siete? Americani???_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Londinesi anche se **wazlib** ha discendenze scozzesi_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _E R E T I C I in tutti i casi. MAC N CHEESE io non ho parole_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non interessa a nessuno la vostra dieta._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Qualcuno lo tenga a bada…_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _h. tienilo a bada_

 **bax_manor** ha scritto: _LOL_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Tom…_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _Thomas, dà ascolto a H. e comportati bene. :DDDDDD_

 **bax_manor** ha scritto: _LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL :DDDDDDDDDD_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Siete pronti?_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Chissenefrega se sono pronti… E SII INIZI!_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Parte l’intro e mi viene voglia di piangere Ogni Singola Volta_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Commuovente._

 **granger_danger** ha scritto: _So che da un certo punto di vista il ragionamento di AD ha un senso. Quella **è** la bambina più famosa nel mondo magico, ma doveva proprio lasciarla lì come un pacco? In mano a degli zii abusivi??_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _AD è una bastarda._

 **granger_danger** ha scritto: _Lo so._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Strano che **pottah** non sia corso in difesa della sua beniamina. _

**granger_danger** ha scritto: _Mi sta facendo una ramanzina in real life. Salvami._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _ho aspettato quella lettera di ammissione per quasi dieci anni…_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _come ti capisco…_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Amen._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Nessuno vuole commentare il fatto che la lettera era indirizzata AL RIPOSTIGLIO quindi QUALCUNO DOVEVA SAPERE CHE GLI ZII ERANO ABUSIVI MA NON È STATO FATTO NIENTE?? Ah, no? Non frega a nessuno? Bene, come non detto_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Gli effetti speciali non sono così male per essere un film di quasi trent’anni fa._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Gli effetti speciali sono all’avanguardia per l’epoca!_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Cielo, se HG è insopportabile nei primi libri/film... Diventa interessante quando inizia a sequestrare reporter e a fondare club illegali per duellanti._

 ** granger_danger **ha scritto: _Ripetilo e mi ritiro dal BigBang._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Uh, la ragazza non scherza. Hai trovato qualcuno che ti tiene sulle spine, Tom?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _vi shippo._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Tom e la sottoscritta o Tom ed Brax?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _Brax è lo zerbino di Tom, certe dinamiche sono interessanti solo in alcune fanfiction._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _La cosa che gli Slytherin sono etichettati costantemente come “quelli cattivi” mi ha sempre fatto storcere il naso._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Come se l’ambizione fosse una cosa sbagliata._

 **granger_danger** ha scritto: _Se l’ambizione porta qualcuno a creare un’organizzazione terroristica in modo da arrivare ad una posizione di potere, sì: è un male._

**the_heir **ha scritto: _La tua mancanza di immaginazione mi preoccupa._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Non sono io quella che non ha mai fatto sesso tantrico._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: **@ _grangerdanger_** _questa è una chat PG-13, consideralo un avviso. Alla prossima scatta l’ammonizione, dopo due ammonizioni sarai impossibilitata dal commentare per almeno un mese._

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _i toni caldi e l’umorismo del primo film sono così… belli_ _♡_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Amo così tanto il Professore di Transfigurazione…_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Lo spirito di competizione di quell’uomo è preoccupante. Prende una ragazzina di undici anni e, nonostante sia contro il regolamento, la rende Cercatrice per i suoi sogni di gloria._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _È scozzese._

 **granger_danger** ha scritto: _Aspetta, non è quello che farebbe una persona ambiziosa, Tom??_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Spero che tu sia almeno carina, H. perché il tuo umorismo è da buttare._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Smettetela di flirtare voi due_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _“UN TROLL NEI SOTTERRANEI!!!!!”, “Io ve l’ho detto” *sviene*. Adoro. LoL_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Mi sto già annoiando._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Tanto sappiamo tutti che rimarrai qui solo per flirtare con grangerdanger, smettila di lamentarti._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Ti ammazzo._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _tre.. due.. uno… “HP È UNA VENDUTA!!!” pure la scopa le regalano, come se non avesse i milioni…_

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _ho una domanda: ma i punti nelle partite di quiddich vengono sommati ai punti per la coppa delle case…? o_O cioè, i giocatori stanno portando onore alla loro casa… avrebbe senso._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: **_@grangerdanger_** _e_ ** _@_** ** _the_heir_** _dateci risposte._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Non ne ho idea?_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non è mai stato specificato, ma presumo di sì. Non si spiegano le vittorie improbabili di Gryffindor ogni anno anche con i punti regalati dalla preside._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _“Supponi”_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _nell’ultimo gioco uscito, quello dell’anno scorso sviluppato dalla_ Butterbeer Games _, mi pare, i punti fatti durante la partita si sommano a quelli che guadagni per la tua Casa, quindi sì_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _non credevo avrei mai visto il giorno in cui_ _grangerdanger e the_heir sarebbero stati surclassati da wazlib in conoscenza del Wizarding World._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _È perché sono troppo impegnati a flirtare._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Cara, RH, che ogni volta dice di più di quello che dovrebbe…_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Nel preciso secondo in cui le viene dato il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, eccola lì che si dà alla criminalità…_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Altro che calzini. La preside sogna ancora GG e le sue tette._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _siamo tutti d’accordo._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Ragazze, vi avviso, alla prossima scatta l’ammonizione._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Un drago. Accetta un uovo di drago da una sconosciuta. UN DRAGO._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Oh, santo cielo, metti giù quel bicchiere di scotch e smettila di commentare._

**the_heir **ha scritto: _Cosa ne sai tu di quello che sto facendo?_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _So che sei sessualmente frustrato e che finché non torna Lady Voldemort nel quarto film ti annoi. Non darti all’alcolismo._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _In realtà gli piace pure il secondo film._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Vent’anni di amicizia buttati nel cesso, Brax. H. è l’unica che mi conosce, qui._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _TRE UNDICENNI IN UNA FORESTA CON CENTAURI RAGNI GIGANTI LUPI MANNARI E ALTRI MOSTRI VAR. PERCHÉ???_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Hogwarts è un po’ una scuola di sopravvivenza: se arrivi al settimo anno sei adatto a vivere nel mondo magico._

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _Vorrei trovare una ragione positiva e_ logica ma avete tristemente ragione ):

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Tutto il bene del mondo per RH, ma non è affidabile né come insegnate né come guardiacaccia._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _dici? ma ha solo detto a uno sconosciuto del suo cane a tre teste che fa la guardia a qualcosa di super segreto????_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _NON OSARE_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Passa al lato oscuro, H._

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Vi shippo pure io._

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _amo questa scena. e la poveretta viene pietrificata… ):_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Ora… Il Tranello del Diavolo, tutti quei rami che sembrano tentacoli…_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _A questo punto scrivi quello che vuoi. Non mi sorprendo più._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Leggi le storie di **luna.lovesmut**?_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Tu no? Troppo kinky?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _mi sento quasi di troppo._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: **_@luna.lovesmut_** _ammonizione. **@grangerdanger** sei al limite._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Chiavi volanti… A volte mi chiedo che droga abbia usato l’autrice._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Hanno fatto troppi tagli._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Vogliamo parlare del SESTO FILM????_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Guarda la tua Lady, **the_heir** , e piangi._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Perché è deforme?_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Perché è una parassita._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Assassina a undici anni, io non ho parole._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _È stata legittima difesa!_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Maledetta stronza che nasconde cose._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _e che doveva dirle “una di voi due morirà. l’ha predetto una tua futura insegnante”???_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Sì._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Non avrebbe dovuto tenerle nascosto nulla…_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Con i poteri garantitomi dal mio stato di moderatore, io vi dichiaro fanwriter e fanartist. **@the_heir** puoi baciare la sposa._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Ti ucciderò._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _E ovviamente vince Gryffindor._

* * *

**_the_heir_ ** _ti sei connesso a Gmail Messanger_

23.33 **tu:** NON OSARE RIMANDARMI I PRIMI QUATTRO CAPITOLI RISCRITTI MI RIFIUTO DI AGGIUSTARE DI NUOVO LE MIE ILLUSTRAZIONI

23.44 **grangerdanger:** AH ORA MI RISPONDI

23.45 **tu:** Giuro, H., se cambi di nuovo idea su qualsiasi cosa, giuro che ti uccido.

23.46 **grangerdanger:** Senti, ho aggiustato il buco di trama di cui ti avevo parlato

23.48 **tu:** SMETTILA DI PROCRASTINARE E SCRIVI IL QUINTO CAPITOLO

23.49 **grangerdanger:** ti odio.

23.50 **tu:** No, non mi odi.

23.50 **grangerdanger:** No, non ti odio…

23.52 **tu:** Per favore, scrivi il quinto capitolo e falli limonare.

23.55 **grangerdanger:** Ah. Non te l’ho detto…

23.55 **tu:**?

23.56 **grangerdanger:** La storia ha trovato il suo corso naturale ed è enemies-to-friends-to-enemies

23.56 **tu:** Hai dimenticato un “to-lovers” da qualche parte

23.58 **grangerdanger:** Ti assicuro di no.

**_ the_heir _ ** _si è disconnesso_

00.00 **grangerdanger:** LO SAPEVO CHE AVRESTI FATTO COSÌ D:

  


* * *

**  
**

**H. ha dei sospetti** @grangerdanger – 02 ore fa   
TOM SMETTILA DI IGNORARMIIIII

 **Vol de Mort** @theheir – 02 ore fa   
no

 **Bella** @b3llad0nna – 13 minuti fa   
avete rotto il cazzo

  


* * *

  


**[Lavander] – 07.35  
** Hermi  
Adoro vederti fare amicizia, sai essere così chiusa a volte, ma stai praticamente molestando un mio cliente e vorrei evitare di vederti dietro le sbarre, o peggio, smettere di vedere i suoi zigomi ogni mattina

 **[Lavander] – 07.37  
** Aspetta, è arrabbiato o?   
Non capisco se sta flirtando in un modo davvero aggressivo o cosa

 **[Lavander] – 07.38  
** lol mi ricorda i tuoi messaggi con il fanartist che Ronnie mi ha fatto leggere :D   
Erano molto simpatici e aggressivi allo stesso tempo?   
Chissà come mai attrai solo uomini che flirtano con te in quel modo lol

 **[Lavander] – 07.40  
** Non credo di averti mai visto arrossire in quel modo, siete adorabili ♡

  


* * *

  


**_the_heir_ ** _ti sei connesso a Gmail Messanger_

05.24 **tu:** che diavolo ci fai sveglia?

05.24 **grangerdanger:** Dove hai lasciato le maiuscole?

05.25 **tu:** è troppo presto per le maiuscole.

05.27 **grangerdanger:** Hai dormito?

05.29 **tu:** no, fammi prendere un caffè e torno

05.35 **tu:** Eccomi. Che ci fai sveglia, H.?

05.37 **grangerdanger:** Alle cinque mi sono svegliata, tutto qui. Probabilmente l’aver dormito ventotto ore nell’ultima settimana non è stata un’idea brillante. Come non è stata un’idea brillante mettermi a letto ieri pomeriggio verso le cinque, non appena sono tornata a casa. Ma quello che è stato è stato ed ora non solo sarò stanca per tutta la giornata, ma passerò i prossimi due giorni ad aggiustare il mio orologio biologico. I sacrifici che si fanno per il lavoro…

05.40 **tu:** Il caso Crouch?

05.41 **grangerdanger:** Già… Ma ora sono libera per tutta la prossima settimana, il che significa che potrò godermi la convention in tutta calma, senza il timore di ricevere una chiamata dall’ufficio… Non te l’ho nemmeno chiesto, tu sarai presente?

05.44 **tu:** Temo di no, il mio secondo lavoro è… complicato.

05.46 **grangerdanger:** Vuoi parlarne?

05.47 **tu:** Il pro è che, essendo il capo di me stesso, ho degli orari parecchio flessibili; il contro della situazione è che a volte i miei progetti richiedono la mia presenza in orari a dir poco assurdi, come oggi.

05.50 **grangerdanger:** Capisco. Va a dormire. E quando ti svegli fammelo sapere.

05.52 **tu:**?

05.54 **grangerdanger:** Dormi.

  


* * *

  


**_the_heir_ ** _ti sei connesso a Gmail Messanger_

13.23 **tu:** sono sveglio

13.58 **grangerdanger:** Controlla il mio blog.

  


* * *

_  
_

_piuttosto eccitante, no? infrangere le regole?_ ( **grangerdanger** ) ha scritto alle ore 13.50

Quando il tuo fanartist per il Big Bang e il tuo beta sono la stessa persona e lo offendi sia in qualità di artista che in qualità di lettore, hai solo una cosa da fare: scrivere una smut di 10mila parole con tanto di trama e infilandoci dentro abbastanza _cose_ che piaccioni al suddetto fanartist/beta da farti perdonare.

 **@the_heir** , Tom, non odiarmi per la piega che ha preso la fic per il Big Bang e continua ad illustrarla? (anche se ammetto che non ho capito quante fanart vuoi fare, avevamo detto tre? Siamo già a quattro?) Non ho chiaro perché tu ce l’abbia con me, visto che la coppia non ti convince e il tuo principale headcanon su TR è che è aroace, ma dettagli: perdonami la relazione platonica della fic per il Big Bang e tieniti questa smut.   
Si ringrazia **@luna.lovesmut** , l’adorabile beta che mi ha dato il via libera per postarla, nonché un paio di idee. Ti adoro.

 **Titolo:** Senza vergogna   
**Timeline:** L’Erede ; Time travel fic, in cui HG finisce ad Hogwarts durante il settimo anno di TR e cose esplodono   
**Personaggi:** HG x TR ; het   
**Parole:** 10.410   
**Raiting:** E/+18   
**Avvertimenti:** è smut, quindi sesso a valanghe; TR è demisessuale in questa storia. 

**Desclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi e l’intero universo di Wizarding Worls non mi appartiene; questa fanfiction non è scritta a scopo di lucro.

 **Sommario:** _«La tua mancanza di immaginazione mi preoccupa.»_  
 _«Non sono io quello che non ha mai fatto sesso tantrico.»_

**( 87 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

  


**the_heir** ha scritto: _Beh, che dire oltre a un “Ottimo lavoro, H.”  
(Se vuoi davvero farti perdonare scrivi la fic in cui TR è aroace)_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _SCUSA MA HAI LETTO LA MIA FIC PER IL BIG BANG??? QUELLA CHE DOVRESTI BETARMI E IN CUI TR È AROACE?????_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _HAI DAVVERO USATO DUE BATTUTE USATE DA TE E TOM DURANTE IL NOSTRO REWATCH DE “LA PIETRA FILOSOFALE” COME SOMMARIO DELLA FANFIC SMUT CHE HAI DEDICATO A TOM??????_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non rovinare il mood, Bella._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _A questo punto è una cosa nostra._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _il sesso tantrico è una cosa vostra????_

  


* * *

**  
**

**[Tom] – 15.01  
** Quindi.

 **[Bella] – 15.05  
** ciao, Tom, la mia giornata è stata bellissima e ho scoperto un sacco di cose interessanti sulla serie animata! tu come stai?

 **[Tom] – 15.06  
** Quindi

 **[Bella] – 15.08  
** non fingere di non sapere tutto della mia giornata, ho visto Brax impazzire con i messaggi e dubito abbia improvvisamente trovato un’altra compagna gelosa ed ossessiva. hai la precedenza.

 **[Tom] – 15.09  
** So che vi siete incontrate, ho visto la foto che avete postato su instagram e ho già messo like, quindi dubito seriamente che non abbia realizzato che ci conosciamo e che “Thomas” e “Tom” sono la stessa persona.

 **[Bella] – 15.13  
** sì, Tom, mi ha chiesto di the_heir e sì, sono abbastanza sicura abbia realizzato che siete la stessa persona.   
no, non so perché non ti abbia ancora scritto, nonostante siano passate trentadue ore.

 **[Bella] – 15.15  
** ti sei pentito di non averglielo detto prima?

 **[Tom] – 15.21  
** No.

* * *

**  
**

**[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 09.00   
**Mi sento una persona orribile.

 **[Roonil] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 09.03   
**NON LO SEI

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 09.05   
**Non lo sei Mione

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 09.06   
**Una parte di me è arrabbiata, l’altra capisce perché lo ha fatto, e poi c’è una vocina nella mia testa che mi sussurra che era tutto uno scherzo…

 **[Roonil] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 09.08   
**non essere ridicola. bellatrix era pronta a rapirti e abraxas sbiancava ogni volta che io e harry ti toccavamo.

 **[PottAH] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 09.12   
**Sei amica di Bella da quando? Tre anni? Tre anni sono tanti per mettere in piedi uno scherzo e il tuo Tom non mi sembra il tipo a cui piace aspettare

 **[Hermy-own] ha scritto nel gruppo _the_ _golden_ _trio_ – 09.20   
**Non è il _mio_ niente.

* * *

_   
_

_ Lista delle cose che accomunano Thomas a the_heir _ _(aka: “Tom”):_

  * Hanno entrambi un’agenda nera e ci scrivono dentro solo con una bic nera – odio tutto questo;
  * Hanno lo stesso senso dell’umorismo;
  * Visto i dieci anni di presenza nel fandom, the_heir ha almeno trent’anni; Thomas ne ha trentacinque;
  * the_heir, visti i suoi argomenti su qualunque faccenda politica nel WW, è un conservatore, Thomas, pure – la vita è dolore;
  * Considerato un post del 2013 sul blog di the_heir, sono entrambi mancini;
  * Hanno lo stesso nome;
  * Sono entrambi maschi;
  * Thomas è amico su instagram di Bella (bella_donna) e Abraxas (brax_manor), i migliori amici dai tempi dell’università di Tom (the_heir);
  * Sono la stessa persona.
  * Ho una cotta per la stessa persona.
  * Ho avuto due cotte in contemporanea per la stessa persona.
  * Tom sa. Sapeva. Non me l’ha detto.



* * *

**  
**

**Da: grangerdanger   
A: the_heir **

In allegato il quinto capitolo. Puoi anche non illustrare nulla.

* * *

**  
**

**[Bellatrix] – 12.07  
** Hermione, H., Granger, grangerdanger   
ti prego   
tipregotipregotipregotiprego

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.08  
** per favore   
parla con Tom?

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.09  
** non lo ammetterà mai ma è a dir poco miserabile 

**[Bellatrix] – 12.10  
** finge di stare bene, di essere un membro produttivo della società, di non tenere a nulla e a nessuno, ma in realtà ha un cuore di panna.   
aspetta, ho appena descritto kaz brekker, non Tom Riddle.

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.11  
** Tom è un bastardo, ha una gamma di sentimenti limitata e un bruttissimo carattere, ma ci tiene a te.   
posso assicurarti che ci tiene a te e che non l’ha assolutamente fatto con cattiveria.

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.12  
** probabilmente ha complicato la situazione in maniera del tutto involontaria, seguendo uno dei suoi piani senza senso e inutilmente complicati, nel disperato tentativo di rivelarti la sua identità in un modo “accettabile” secondo i suoi standard.

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.13  
** lo sai com’è fatto.

 **[Hermione] – 12.34  
** Non so proprio niente.

  


* * *

**  
**

**[Numero Sconosciuto] – 08.01  
** Ora, non per farmi gli affari vostri o altro, ma pensi di contattare Tom?

 **[Numero Sconosciuto] – 08.02  
** Sono Abraxas.

 **[Hermione Granger] – 08.13  
** Non sono affari tuoi.

 **[Abraxas] – 08.15  
** Lo sono se il mio migliore amico decide di sbronzarsi un mercoledì sera perché una ragazza si rifiuta di rispondere ai suoi messaggi. Non hai idea della mia sofferenza in questo momento.

 **[Hermione Granger] – 08.18  
** Soffri in silenzio, grazie.

 **[Abraxas] – 08.23  
** Siete fatti l’uno per l’altra, c’è poco da fare.

**[Hai bloccato questo utente. Tocca per sbloccare.]**

  


_○ ● ○_

**_MAGGIO_ **

_○ ● ○_

**[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i cavalieri di walpurgis_ – 09.00   
**Tom mi sta preoccupando. è una settimana che lavora, lavora, lavora e ha cambiato DI NUOVO idea sull’ultimo progetto. fingere che i suoi deliri abbiano senso e le sue modifiche non abbiano nulla a che fare con Hermione sta diventando difficile.

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i cavalieri di walpurgis_ – 09.03   
**Ieri l’ho beccato a rileggere di nuovo l’ultimo capitolo che Lei gli ha mandato. Quando mi sono avvicinato, mi ha ringhiato contro.

 **[Rabastan Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.05   
**Ringhiato?   
Che è?   
Un cane????

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.05   
**Un cucciolo preso a calci, per la precisione.

 **[Theodore Nott] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.07   
**Preghiamo tutti che Riddle non scopra mai questa chat, sennò Draco sarà il solo erede dei Malfoy.

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.09   
**Theo, non dargli idee.

 **[Draco Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.12   
**Bene bene bene   
Sei dipendente dalla mia generosità, quindi, cugino.

 **[Theodore Nott] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.14   
**D. non fare cazzate.

 **[Pansy Parkinson] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.16   
**@Draco fallo e dirò a Riddle che hai maltrattato Hermione

 **[Draco Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.17   
**@Pansy perché scrivi solo per contraddirmi? E ANCHE TU BULLIZZAVI GRANGER

 **[Pansy Parkinson] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.20   
**Sì, ma io mi sono scusata, tu no.

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.21   
**Pansy, sei diabolica e te ne sono grato (e Theo è un uomo fortunato).

 **[Pansy Parkinson] ha scritto nel gruppo _i cavalieri di walpurgis_ – 09.23   
**★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★

 **[Rodolphus Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i cavalieri di walpurgis_ – 09.34   
**Tornando alla questione principale: che si fa con Tom   
*?

 **[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.37   
**tornando alla questione COSA   
COME AVETE OSATO MALTRATTARE HERMIONE AMORE DELLA MIA VITA

 **[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.39   
**@Rodolphus assolutamente nulla.

 **[Bellatrix Lestrange] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.40   
**????????????? 

**[Abraxas Malfoy] ha scritto nel gruppo _i_ _cavalieri_ _di_ _walpurgis_ – 09.45   
**Non faremo assolutamente nulla, non sono affari nostri. Hermione mi ha bloccato, Tom non ammette le sue colpe. È la loro vita, non la nostra, ora torniamo a bullizzare Draco, grazie.

  


* * *

_  
_

_Lavoro con una bambocciosa balbettante banda di babbuini_ ( **mcgranitt** ) ha scritto in **ww_fandom**

**Giovedì Magico: La camera dei segreti**

LA CAMERA DEI SEGRETI

 **STREAMING:** QUI   
**DOWNLOAD:** QUI   
**TIME ZONE:** QUI

  


Iniziamo alle 21.00. Siate puntuali e, come al solito, noi moderatori saremo attivi per controllare i vostri commenti: siate decenti ( **grangerdanger** , **luna-lovesmut** e **the_heir **mi riferisco principalmente a voi, se sarete presenti).

**( 152 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

****

**luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Per essere davvero scandalosa aspetterò che i ragazzi siano maggiorenni, ma non faccio promesse sugli adulti._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Ho paura_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Prometto di comportarmi bene!_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Vedremo._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _quindi io ho piede libero? o.O_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _NO._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _NO_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _posso fare quello che voglio, sono una donna indipendente!_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _E io sono un amministratore._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _SiAMo pRoNtI??????????????_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Drogati di meno_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _vaffan****_

 **bax_manor** ha scritto: _Prima ammonizione per **wazlib**!_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _D:_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _ci sono!_

 ** rablack **ha scritto: _Non è un appello._

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _presente!_

 **rablack** ha scritto: _Non è un appello._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Iniziamo!_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _POVERA EDVIGE_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Ora, non per essere un bastardo con una creatura che pare una caricatura di un ebreo (autrice antisemita?! *gasp*) ma DOBBY INFAME PER TE SOLO LE LAME_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _STA SOLO CERCANDO DI ESSERE D’AIUTO_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Ecco il difensore dei più deboli con il caps lock rotto._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _in realtà, H. sarebbe la paladina dei casi persi… ops, non che voglia parlarti lol_

 **bax_manor** ha scritto: _Bastardo_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Ammonizione_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _MA SONO UN AMMINISTRATORE_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _E quindi?_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Le scenette in cui provano le battute per gli ospiti sono così…_

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _cringe? sì_

 **granger.danger** ha scritto: _POSSIAMO PARLARE DEL TERRIFICANTE TRATTAMENTO DEGLI ELFI DOMESTICI_

 **rablack** ha scritto: _SÌ, PER FAVORE._

 **granger_danger** ha scritto: _Grazie, è rincuorante che nel mondo ci siano persone che si interessino ai deboli e agli sfruttati.\_

 **brax_manor **ha scritto: _RIP_

 **rablack** ha scritto: _???_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _adoro il momento in cui HP sembra sul punto di uccidere dobby per le lettere  
anche se non capisco perché non abbia potuto mentirgli_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Forse perché la parola data ha un peso in quell’universo?_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Smettila di essere così saccente, neanche fosse mai stato spiegato!_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Parliamo piuttosto del fatto che il Ministero della Magia sembri fregarsene dell’uso improprio della magia e non abbia nemmeno voglia di indagare su chi abbia commesso l’infrazione? Sfido che LV voleva riformare tutto._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _“Riformare”? È così che si dice di questi giorni “genocidio”? COMUNQUE, era casa di HP, che altro avrebbero dovuto pensare???_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Ammetti che ho ragione e che il Ministero è una farsa._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Non ho intenzione di darti ragione nemmeno sotto tortura._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _possiamo parlare che con un salario ministeriale abbiano cresciuto SETTE FIGLI e che quindi il Ministero deve pagare bene???_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _ti blocco_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _“QUANDO C’ERA LEI”_

 ** brax_manor **ha scritto: _È tutto molto fascista, sì. Andiamo avanti._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Uno shottino ogni volta in cui HG usa la magia al di fuori da Hogwarts? Il ragazzo è un RiBelLe._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _HG fa sempre quello che gli pare, è uno scandalo._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _MA LM LAVORA????_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _no._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Allora perché “ci vediamo al lavoro”?_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Corrompere la classe dirigente di cui fai parte anche tu, ma che a differenza tua promulga leggi, è un lavoro a tempo pieno, di questi giorni…_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _è una confessione?_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Ti denuncio._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Fammi indovinare: tuo padre lo verrà a sapere_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: T _i accontenti di mio zio?_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Invece di aspettare i genitori: PRENDONO UNA MACCHINA ILLEGALE (E VOLANTE)_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _La loro stupidità è terrificante._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Ma le difese che avrebbero dovuto tenere fuori oggetti volanti non identificati dai confini di Hogwarts??? Ma la benzina quasi finita dov’è??_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _tu non ti godi nulla senza criticarlo, vero?_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Fammi indovinare,_ **tu** _sei un fan di Michael Bay._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _non ti mando dove dovresti andare solo perché sennò mi ammoniscono_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Cioè NL dovrebbe essere la migliore in Erbologia e la fanno svenire  
Sono indignato_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _La competenza degli insegnati di Difesa è imbarazzante._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _parole sante!_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non vedo l’ora che appaia TR._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _È minorenne_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: **_@brax_manor_** _bloccalo._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Sarebbe abuso di potere._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _È diffamazione._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _È ingiuria, visto che sei presente._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _La pozione polisucco a soli tredici anni, amo HG._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _MA DAVVERO???? NON L’AVREI MAI DETTO?????_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _MA VA????????????????????????_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _vabbé, Quidditch, vince Gryffindor, andiamo avanti_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _NO QUELLA MALEDETTA DI DM DOVREBBE ESSERE ESPLUSA GUARDALA COME GIOCA SPORCO, L’INFAME_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Concordo. L’etica degli Slytherin è terribile._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Abbiamo un’autrice terribile che non solo è prona all’antisemitismo (vedi goblin-ebrei), schiavista (elfi domestici), transfobica (le mani di RS, giornalista che spia ragazzini), ci sorprendiamo ANCORA che la caratterizzazione delle case sia “quelli buoni”, “quelli intelligenti”, “quelli cattivi” e “tutti gli altri”? E ci sorprendiamo che “quelli cattivi” non abbiamo un briciolo di moralità? Davvero?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _è la cosa più nobile che tu abbia mai detto, Thomas. non so se esserne disgustata o se ammirarti._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Scompari. E smettila di chiamarmi Thomas._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _DOBBY INFAME._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Io ti denuncio._

 **rablack** ha scritto: _STA CERCANDO DI ESSERE UTILE_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _ma sei ancora vivo **@rablack**?_

 **rablack** ha scritto: _Non dovrei…?_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Che imbarazzo il Club dei Duellanti…_

**luna.lovesmut **ha scritto: _Quella donna ha i nargilli in testa._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Non so che significhi, ma sì._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _L’autrice: “Parlare con i serpenti è male, magia oscurissima”  
Chiunque abbia un minimo di senso: “Perché?”   
L’autrice: “Perché sì.”   
Chiunque abbia un minimo di senso: “Non ha senso.”   
L’autrice: “Gne gne.”_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _PIÙ FORTE PER LE PERSONE DIETRO_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: **_@the_heir_** _diventi così infantile, quando c’è di mezzo TR. È adorabile._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Muoiono pure i galli e AD non ci arriva, molto a cui pensare._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _AD è sopravvalutata._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Sono improvvisamente diventata una fan di AD._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _lol_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _:’’’D_

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _povera Fanny D:_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _C’è gente che in questo watchalong appare e scompare a caso._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _il piano di HG si basa su un sequestro di persona. lo amo._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Il fatto che la gente dimentichi quanto sia spietata è scandaloso._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _un po’ come quando voi tutti dite a h. che è così brava e buona e nobile mentre in realtà è una megera ossessiva pronta a distruggere chiunque si metta tra lei e il suo obiettivo… h. scrive bene HG solo perché hanno la stessa personalità_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Interessante…_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _RONALD_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _è ricca e ruba alla gente!_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Colpa del capitalismo. I ricchi vogliono sempre di più._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _confermo._

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Ma tu non sei ricca da far schifo?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _appunto._

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Pagami e ti scrivo una smut._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _ne possiamo parlare._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Fidarsi di diari animati. Un genio._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Ha dodici anni._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _FINALMENTE TR._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _È minorenne._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Sai benissimo che non è quello che intendo._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _è comunque minorenne._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Non per criticare i protagonisti ma credere che RH abbia ucciso qualcuno…_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Sono degli imbecilli._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _AmMoNIziOnE_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: Sei un bambino.

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: “NON PUÒ CANCELLARE IL QUIDDITCH!” povera OW DD:

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _che schifo quei ragni_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Perché esiste il Serpentese ed essere un Rettilofono è una cosa brutta, ma che la gente comprenda i ragni è normale?_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Benvenuti in un nuovo episodio di the_heir difenderà fino alla morte serpenti, Slytherin e TR/LV_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Perché il ragno in questione SA PARLARE ED È UNA CREATURA MAGICA. Cosa che i serpenti non sono._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Pure i ragni non danno una mano in questa storia._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Seguite i ragni._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Magari ci rimanesse ad Azkaban._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Peggio di Dobby._

 **rablack** ha scritto: _Io non so più che dire._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _ERA LÌ, ERA VISIBILISSIMA EPPURE CI HANNO MESSO DUE ORE A TROVARE LA PAGINA_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _prima o poi capirò come fate ad indignarvi, cioè leggete i libri e guardate i film per la trama?_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _No, e neppure per l’autrice._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _adoro lo stream illegale_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Prego._

 **walzib** ha scritto: _no…_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Chiedi per conferma ai moderatori, ma è merito mio._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Confermo che **@the_heir** abbia piratato i film per tutti noi, ora mettete da parte le vostre faide._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Un anagramma._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non osare._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Questo lo punge sul vivo, perché pure lui da piccolo creava anagrammi con il suo nome._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _PERCHÈ NON LO SAPEVO_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _perché lo conosci da solo dieci anni? IO che sono suo amico dal doppio del tempo, **so**._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _AD come al solito fa preferenze e non dice nulla a chi dovrebbe sapere._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _“TI HA TRASFERITO I SUOI POTERI” lol_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Parliamo di quanto sia forzata la cosa del calzino?_

 **rablack** ha scritto: _No._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Il mio momento preferito del film._

 ** brax_manor** ha scritto: _ok_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _COS’È QUELLA SCENA_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _CI SONO SCENE DOPO I TITOLI DI CODA?????_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Solo in questo film._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Non lo sapevate???_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Scena inutile._

* * *

**_  
_ **

**_the_heir_ ** _ti sei connesso a Gmail Messanger_

23.57 **grangerdanger:** Anagrammi, neh?

23.59 **tu:** MI IGNORI E MI EVITI PER TRE SETTIMANE SOLO PER PRENDERMI PER IL CULO???

00.000 **grangerdanger:** ✓   
Anagrammi  
Dimmi, quali altri alias hai trovato.

00.02 **tu:** Neppure morto.

00.03 **grangerdanger:** D:

  


* * *

**  
**

**[Bellatrix] – 10.13  
** HAI PARLATO CON TOMMY

 **[Hermione] – 10.15  
** E tu come fai a saperlo?

 **[Bellatrix] – 10.23  
** oh, tranquilla, ovviamente non ha detto nulla a nessuno, ma l’ho incontrato per colazione (la tua amica Lavander sembra divertente, a proposito!) e, continuava a guardare l’entrata con fare speranzoso, cosa che mi è sembrata strana, visto che non è il tipo da costruire castelli in aria; quindi ha avut una conversazione con te. non solo perché me l’hai appena confermato, ma perché sennò non avrebbe sperato di vederti apparire.

 **[Hermione] – 10.26  
** Lavander è una bravissima ragazza, anche se quando eravamo adolescenti la odiavo. Non ai livelli di Draco Malfoy, ma nulla batte un razzista elitario e spocchioso.

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.33  
** lo so, mio nipote è un macello.

 **[Hermione] – 12.34  
** TUO NIPOTE???????

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.36  
** ripassa sul mio instagram, tesoro.

**[Hermione] – 12.38  
** _Oh._

**[Bellatrix] – 12.39  
** ora, parliamo di cose serie: lasci perdere Tom ed esci con me??

 **[Hermione] – 12.41  
** Sei sposata, Lestrange.

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.43  
** e mio marito è gay. stiamo combattendo l’eteronormatività e il patriarcato.   
quindi????

 **[Hermione] – 12.44  
** no, Bella. ✗

 **[Bellatrix] – 12.46  
** sei fortunata che sei carina, Granger.

 **[Bellatrix] – 15.01  
** quindi,  
domani vieni a fare colazione con me da Lavander?   
ho un piano che si riassume in “ci proverò spudoratamente con te di fronte a Thomas” ♡

  


* * *

**  
**

**[Tom] – 08.01  
** Sei sposata, Lestrange.

 **[Bella] – 08.05  
** e mio marito è gay e ha un ragazzo ♡

 **[Tom] – 08.05  
** Mi chiedo cosa direbbe la stampa di questo tuo… incontro.

 **[Bella] – 08.10  
** che sono a colazione con un’amica? vedi, noi donne esprimiamo amicizia in modo molto più libero di voi uomini eterosessuali. e poi, l’hai detto anche tu: sono sposata, è la scusa perfetta!

 **[Tom] – 08.10  
** Smettila di ignorarmi.

 **[Bella] – 08.16  
** scusami, la compagnia è troppo interessante per darti altre attenzioni! ♡ ♡ ♡

  


* * *

**_  
_ **

**_the_heir_ ** _ti sei connesso a Gmail Messanger_

08.31 **grangerdanger:** Non azzardarti a sfiorare Bella.

08.32 **tu:** Ciò che faccio non sono affari tuoi.

08.32 **grangerdanger:** Sono abbastanza sicura sia affar mio se il tuo sguardo minaccia di una morte lenta e dolorosa per una mia amica. Piuttosto, leggi la fic completa e revisionata che ti ho appena mandato.

08.33 **tu:** Agli ordini.

08.34 **grangerdanger:** Voglio mettere in chiaro che non sei autorizzato a parlarmi/flirtare con me né online, né offline.

**_the_heir_ ** _si è disconnesso_

  


* * *

**  
**

**[Tom] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 13.52  
_** Perché questo gruppo esiste ancora?

 **[Brax] ha modificato il nome del gruppo da _operazione grangerdanger_ a _il diario di tom – 13.54  
_** Esiste perché io e Bella siamo qui per te, amico mio. Puoi sfogarti con noi.   
[sending virtual hug.gif]

 **[Bella] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.00  
_** io rimango nel mio angolo a sperare che Hermione accetti la mia offerta a cena, ma sono assolutamente disposta ad ascoltare i tuoi problemi di cuore, Thomas ♡

 **[Tom] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.02  
_** Vi odio.

 **[Brax] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.05  
_** @Bella, sei una stronza e ti adoriamo per questo.   
@Tom, se non stai attenti con le parole pubblicherò un post in cui rivelerò tutti i tuoi più oscuri segreti (gli anagrammi) al mondo.

 **[Tom] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.06  
_** Fallo e ti ritroveranno morto in piscina.

 **[Brax] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.07  
_** Ingenuo, da parte tua, credere che io non abbia dato istruzioni molto specifiche al mio avvocato in modo da incolparti IN OGNI CASO del mio eventuale omicidio

 **[Bella] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.09  
_** cosa

 **[Brax] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.10  
_** Tom non è l’unica persona ad essere paranoica, da queste parti.

 **[Bella] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.12  
_** Sono impressionato.

 **[Brax] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.15  
_** a s p e t t a   
Io scherzavo.   
Hai davvero dato delle istruzioni ad una terza persona in modo da rovinare la vita di tutti i tuoi associati?

 **[Tom] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.15  
_** Sono un uomo previdente. Se mi uccidono, voglio assicurarmi di rovinare la vita a quegli stronzi.

 **[Bella] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.17  
_** sei uno spostato. ma ti voglio bene comunque. ♡ ♡ ♡

 **[Brax] ha scritto nel gruppo _operazione grangerdanger – 14.18  
_** Sono COSÌ felice di non lavorare con te

  


* * *

_  
_

_(ti dà fastidio l’assenza di maiuscole? lol) più Bella, più ricca, più alta di te_ ( **bella_donna** ) ha scritto alle ore 12.00

**REC POST**

ORA, ho ovviamente chiesto il permesso alla nostra signora e salvatrice **mcgranitt** che ha confermato la genialità di questa mia idea. quindi, è con immensa emozione e gioia che vi presento l’unico figlio che mai avrò: questo rec post, il quale permetterà alle masse ignoranti di farsi una cultura su ciò che questo meraviglioso fandom, negli ultimi dieci anni, ha reso _fanon_.   
siete invitati ad aggiungere nei commenti le vostre fanfiction/fanart/fanvideo preferite, oppure, se volete, potete creare nuovi post come questo, ricordatevi però di taggare **@mcgranitt** ossia colei che potrà spammare il vostro post su **ww_fandom**.   
iniziamo!

  


**_fic ;_ **

La Serie delle Occasioni Perdute di **halfbloodprince**   
HH x RR x SS x GG ; nc-17 ; 100.000 parole   
_in questa storia abbiamo i quattro fondatori e i venti anni che di storia dal loro primo incontro al momento in cui SS ha abbandonato il castello. vi farà sorridere, piangere e urlare contro lo schermo del vostro pc/smartphone, preparatevi psicologicamente._

Vorfreude di **luna.lovesmut   
**HP & DM ; pg-13 ; 12.700 parole   
_l’unica storia scritta da quest’autrice che non sia smut, l’unica what if…? che tutto il fandom difenderà fino alla morte. questa storia racconta di un’amicizia mai nata ed esplora cosa avrebbe potuto essere ma non è stato, riportandoci con brutalità alla realtà del canon.  
(andate a leggere tutte le sue smut, però. sono grandiose, soprattutto questa e questa)._

Seven Devils di **grangerdanger**   
dark!HG ; +18 ; 15.700 parole   
_HG come non l’avete mai visto e cosa potrebbe portare un personaggio così saldo nei suoi principi morali a passare al lato oscuro. d e l i z i o s o._

  


**art ;**

_Qualunque cosa di_ **the_heir** _perché: a.) è il mio migliore amico; b.) i suoi lavori sono oggettivamente fantastici e Thomas dovrebbe lasciare il suo lavoro ed iniziare una carriera come artista a tempo pieno; c.) disegna qualunque cosa (principalmente porn, ma nel suo blog troverete cose come La Tana, Le Sale Comuni e La Planimetria di Hogwarts_ _o La serie di ritratti)._

Qualunque cosa sia di **pottah **  
LE x JP ; pg-13 ; 145 pagine   
_Un capolavoro, non una serie di fanart, ma una vera e propria graphic novel. Adorabile, dolce e divertente, vi farà cariare i denti e amare la vita per un paio d’ore._

**fanvideo ;**

_ne vedo veramente pochi, sono una creatura di carta (o pixel) e parole, non di immagin, ma il codice dell’amica mi impone di segnalarvi i lavori di_ **brax_manor** _e per pan condicio aggiungo anche_ **wazlib**.

**misc ;**

Le infinite possibilità di Lady Voldemort e TR di **the_heir** , _ovviamente, sempre nel suo blog, sotto la voce_ meta _troverete tutti i saggi critici scritti da questo pretenzioso e brillante essere umano._

 _Il razzismo nel mondo magico_ di **grangerdanger** amiamo la sola ed unica regina che ci insegna a guardare con occhio critico pure le storie che teniamo strette al nostro cuore, avvolte da un velo di nostalgia.

 **grangerdanger** , la sottoscritta, **luna.lovesmut** e **mcgranitt** _vi presentano il_ Venerdì Femminista Magico _dove analizzeremo le infinte sfumature della struttura patriarcale, l’oppressione delle donne, la libertà sessuale e molto altro. e prima che diciate “n0n tutt1 gl1 u0m1n1” vi rispondo a priori: **sì, tutti gli uomini**_.

  


**( 531 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

  


  


_○ ● ○_

**_GIUGNO_ **

_○ ● ○_

  


**H.** @grangerdanger – 02 minuti fa   
mi manca t0m

 **Tom** @theheir - 01 minuto fa   
Eccomi.

 **H.** @grangerdanger – 01 minuto fa   
TI BLOCCO

  


  


_libera pensante_ ( **r.skeeter** ) ha pubblicato in **ww_fandom** alle ore 13:00

**IN CUI the_heir SI LIBERA (FINALMENTE!) DALLE GRINFIE DI grangerdanger**

**the_heir** , il miglior fanartist del fandom, colui che non ha mai rivelato il suo volto al fandom ma fonti attendibili assicurano che sia a.) bellissimo, b.) misterioso, c.) ricco, finalmente si è sfuggito dalle attenzioni non richieste di **grangerdanger** , saccente fanwriter che sembra continuare ad attirare l’attenzione di volti noti nel nostro fandom. Le nostre fonti assicurano anche che i due non collaboreranno più, dopo il progetto del **ww_bigbang** che sono ahimè, costretti a consegnare entro il 30 Giugno.

**( 7 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

  


**halfbloodprince** ha scritto: “ _Attenzioni non richieste”?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _Non so che fonti attendibili la signorina Skeeter abbia contattato ma QUESTA FONTE ATTENDIBILE assicura che **the_heir** è l’equivalente di un cane bastonato e che è disposto a baciare la terra dove **grangerdanger **cammina._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Quindi **sai** usare le maiuscole!_

 **bella.donna** ha scritto: sì, è tutto molto sconvolgente.

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _**@ bella_donna** dimmi di più._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Questa fonte attendibile conferma ed assicura che sarebbe disposto a fare di peggio._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _?_

  


* * *

  


**H. e gli anagrammi** @grangerdanger – 07 ore fa   
a n a g r a m m i   
.  
.  
.  
mr tom a dildo lover

 **Tom** @theheir - 01 minuto fa   
ELIMINAIMMEDIATAMENTE

  


* * *

**_  
_ **

**_the_heir_ ** _ti sei connesso a Gmail Messanger_

23.14 **tu:** Come diavolo hai scoperto il mio nome completo

23.15 **grangerdanger:** Ho le mie fonti, Marvolo.

23.16 **tu:** Ucciderò Bellatrix

23.16 **grangerdanger:** non lo farai perché le vuoi bene.

23.17 **tu:** Ahahahah

23.19 **grangerdanger:** Mi renderebbe triste? D:

23.21 **grangerdanger:** Tom?

23.32 **tu:** Fammi capire bene: mi ignori, mi eviti, mi rispondi male negli spazi comuni, porti la mia migliore amica a rivelarti informazioni sulla mia persona, tenti di farmi ingelosire flirtando con lei

23.34 **grangerdanger:** “Porti la mia migliore amica a rivelarti informazioni sulla mia persona” neanche l’avessi sedotta   
“tenti di farmi ingelosire flirtando con lei” ha fatto tutto Bella e LO SAI   
NON È COLPA MIA SE NON TI SEI MAI SCUSATO DI AVERMI TENUTA NASCONTA LA TUA IDENTITÀ

23.35 **tu:** Vuoi davvero che mi scusi?

23.36 **grangerdanger:** Che c’è? Puoi flirtare con me nella vita reale e online, puoi alludere al sesso che avremo e a ciò che saresti disposto a fare per me ma non puoi scusarti?

23.39 **grangerdanger:** Tom, sei un conservatore, un brillante uomo d’affari che ha un’etica a dir poco spregevole e una morale quasi del tutto assente, sei attraente ed intelligente e posso essere disposta a venirti in contro, ma devi farlo anche tu e devi scusarti quando sbagli. E non dovrei essere io a dirtelo.

23.41 **tu:** … Scusa.

23.59 **grangerdanger:** Domani vieni a fare colazione con me?

  


* * *

**  
**

**[Lavander] – 07.31  
** OMMIODDIO

 **[Lavander] – 07.32  
** La tensione si può tagliare con un coltello

 **[Lavander] – 07.45  
** Sembra indeciso se piegarti sul tavolo e prenderti qui ed ora o usare il coltello del burro e tagliarti la gola.

 **[Lavander] – 07.53  
** Oh, ora sei TU quella che sembra sul punto di saltargli addosso

 **[Lavander] – 07.59  
** Te l’ho già detto che flirtate in una maniera strana?   
Perché flirtate in una maniera strana, lasciatelo dire

 **[Lavander] – 08.02  
** OH È DI DESTRA ORA SI SPIEGA TUTTO

 **[Lavander] – 08.11  
** Quindi il tuo piano per sconfiggere il nemico è aprire le gambe per lui? APPROVO LOLOLOL   
Secondo me funzionerebbe. ti do cinque anni e mangerà hamburger di soia e ti accompagnerà a tutte le proteste sul clima che vuoi

 **[Lavander] – 08.20  
** DAVVERO TE NE STAI ANDANDO SENZA FICCARGLI LA LINGUA IN BOCCA COME OSI DONNA LA TENSIONE SESSUALE SI PUÒ TAGLIARE CON UN GRISSINO E TU TE NE VAI SENZA NEMMENO TOCCARLO COSA SEI UNA VERGINE VITTORIANA???????????????????????????????

* * *

_Lavoro con una bambocciosa balbettante banda di babbuini_ ( **mcgranitt** ) ha scritto in **ww_fandom**

**Giovedì Magico: La prigioniera di Azkaban**

LA PRIGIONIERA DI AZKABAN

 **STREAMING:** QUI   
**DOWNLOAD:** QUI   
**TIME ZONE:** QUI

  


Come al solito, l’ora di inizio è le 21.00, non sono ammessi ritardi. Noi moderatori saremo attivi per controllare la vostra condotta, non sono ammesse oscenità, parole d’odio verso nessuna categoria, commenti offensivi in genere e shitposting.

**( 106 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

****

**bella_donna** ha scritto: **_@_ _mcgranitt_** _come al solitoè la nostra unica vera regina._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Grazie, cara_ _♡_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _♡_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Chi è la colonna portante della squadra dei moderatori, e perché è proprio **@mcgranitt**?_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Lecchino._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Sev, senza Minnie saremmo allo sbaraglio._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Chiamami “Minnie” un’altra volta e ti elimino dalla faccia della terra._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _D:_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _Che state mangiando/bevendo?_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Popcorn e coca  
Propongo un gioco alcolico: shot ogni volta che HP è confusa_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Due shot ogni volta che RW dice “miseriaccia”_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Shot ogni volta che HG ha ragione_

 **bax_manor** ha scritto: _Le meraviglie del coma etilico_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _riso alla cantonese e birra._

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Escargot e vino_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _LUMACHE_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Sono molto buone!_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Per me solo tè._

 **forgett.me.nott** ha scritto: _Niente whiskey?_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Per ora, no._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Io ho già mangiato._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Io pure._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Anche io._

 **bax_manor** ha scritto: _Pure io._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Non interessa a nessuno. Iniziamo._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Tutti che usano la magia al di fuori da Hogwarts. Che diavolo fa il Dipartimento per Uso Improprio della Magia?_

 **forgett.me.nott** ha scritto: _si chiama ASSENZA DI COERENZA e la definizione è: “la prescelta e la sua cricca possono fare quel che vogliono lol”_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Ho voglia di prendere Margareth a calci sui denti._

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _Margareth?_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Credo si riferisca a “zia Marge”_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _All’idea di over aspettare altri due film per leggere i commenti di Minnie sulla Umbridge mi viene un po’ da piangere, non credo di farcela, l’attesa mi ucciderà._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Classico ragazzino che vuole scappare di casa._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Presente._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _COSA???_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Ora sei costretta a venire a colazione con me anche domani per sentire la storia._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _COSA_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _COSA_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _COSA_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _COSA_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _COSA… Ah, no, non frega a nessuno! Smettetela di intasare la sezione! :D_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Benvenuti nel momento in cui elenchiamo tutte le ragioni per cui il processo di SB è stato altamente illegale e ha violato i diritti di una povera donna INNOCENTE_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non interessa a nessuno._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _LA GENTE CHE FA MAGIE SENZA BACCHETTA, non è che è molto difficile, nooooo_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _odio questo film anche io._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Odio le scene “”c o m i c h e””_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _non tutto può essere morte, magia nera e serpenti_

 **rablack** ha scritto: _È per questo che non possiamo avere cose belle…_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Adoro questa scena._

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _perché RL è un figo?_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Per la cioccolata._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Togliendo tutte le scenette divertenti, il film a.) è più fruibile; b.) meno irritante, c.) dura decisamente di meno. Lo odio._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Solo perché non c’è LV._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Divinazione, tsé._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _Eccola che ricomincia._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Va al diavolo._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _a m m o n i z i o n e  
così impari ad avermi bloccato su whatsapp._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Sei TU che ti sei impicciato in affari che non ti riguardano._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: Tu cosa, Brax?

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Non so a cosa H. si riferisca, Tom._

 **rablack** ha scritto: _TU E IL TUO STUPIDO POLLO_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non ho parole di fronte all’incompetenza di AD e di RH._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Sono stanco di avere sempre la solita conversazione con te._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non è colpa mia se le tue opinioni sono errate e i tuoi idoli fragili quanto castelli di carta._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: ** _@the_heir_** _, i tuo odio per AD è un meme, ormai_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _LUNA LUPI LICANTROPI_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Abbastanza imbarazzante, effettivamente…_

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Amo la fotografia di questo film._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Non è terribile._

 ** pottah** ha scritto: _Tu perché sei ancora qui? Non odi il film, le parti comiche e il fatto che non ci sia LV?_

 **the_hei r** ha scritto: _Sono qui per darti fastidio._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _NON INIZIATE VOI DUE._

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _sono triste, la scena in cui dicono che il capitano di Gryffindor sta a piangere in bagno è la mia preferita nel libro, perché non l’hanno messa D: era solo una battuta simpatica D:_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Amo le gemelle._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _Io no, mi ricordano i miei fratelli._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Lo sappiamo._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _BASTARDE CHE NON DANNO LA MAPPA ALLA SORELLA MA LA DANNO ALL’AMICA DELLA SORELLA_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _ASDKHFJSVNJOJAIOJDIOJ_

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Stai avendo una sincope?_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Mi stanno sul cazzo tutti gli adulti che non dicono LE COSE COME STANNO ai ragazzini che rischiano di morire._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Ammonizione._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Quanto… nobile._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Ne è valsa la pena._

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Com’è possibile che un molliccio copi il potere della creatura? Non dovrebbe imitarne solo l’aspetto?_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _La spiegazione tecnica è:_ _HP è una fighetta._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Ha ucciso una persona a undici anni, a dodici ha ucciso un basilisco e distrutto un horcrux, per non parlare di ciò che farà in questo film._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Una fighetta con manie omicide e una tendenza a non rispettare le regole._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Perché stai descrivendo TR? Stavamo parlando di HP…_ _😉_

 **rablack** ha scritto: _Povera SS che si ritrova la pergamena delle quattro bulle dei tempi della scuola davanti._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Quella donna è un’eroina._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Quella è una pessima insegnante e una donna terribile._

 **halfboodprince** ha scritto: _Ha dato la sua vita per far vincere ai buoni la guerra._

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Ha anche bullizzato generazioni di studenti._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Si chiama “ciclo dell’abuso”_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Si chiama “sta lontano dai ragazzini se li odi e vedrai che la qualità della tua vita migliorerà”._

 **halfbloodprince** ha scritto: _Potrei bannarti…_

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Si chiama “abuso di potere”._

 **dig_oh_ry** ha scritto: _il cane in cgi è cringe_

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Scena cringe con il Platano andiamo avanti_

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Odio questo film._

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _NEL LIBRO È RW CON LA GAMBA SPEZZATA A FARE DA SCUDO UMANO A HP ODIO COME HANNO MALTRATTATO RW_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Non trovo questa parte gestita bene…_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _In che senso?_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _È tutto molto affrettato. ASSASSINO – SB – NO – RL – TRADITORE – ASSASSINO – NON UCCIDERETE HP – MI ERO FIDATO – NO – PP – RATTO – ASSASSINO – TRADITORE_

 **wazlib** ha scritto: _cos non ho capito_

 **luna.lovesmut** ha scritto: _Vedi che è confusionario?_

 **bella_donna** ha scritto: _IO MI RIFIUTO DI CREDERE CHE GLI INDICIBILI ABBIANO PERMESSO A HG DI POSSEDERE UNA GIRATEMPO_

 **halbloodprince** ha scritto: _È l’amica del prescelto._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Parliamo di quanto sia potente una Giratempo_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _No, ho un articolo da far uscire entro un mese a riguardo._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Nerd._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Non per interrompere per l’ennesima volta voi due che flirtate, ma **@grangerdanger** rispondi solo a questa mia domanda: è mai stato detto che “cose terribili” succedono ai maghi che viaggiano nel tempo?_

 **grangerdanger** ha scritto: _Ci sono delle teorie._

 **forget.me.nott** ha scritto: _Teorie. Magico. Amo i buchi di trama._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Che imbecille, sua madre, certo, certo._

 **pottah** ha scritto: _Senti, solo perché TU non sai cosa significa non conoscere i propri genitori e vivere una vita di stenti, non significa che persone con un’emotività sviluppata non possano illudersi di avere una famiglia. Cosa ne sai, eh? Parliamone._

 **the_heir** ha scritto: _Sono orfano e sono stato cresciuto in una casa-famiglia, stronzo._

 **mcgranitt** ha scritto: _Vorrei ammonirti, Tom, ma questa volta passi._

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _EEEEEEEEEE facciamo che finiamo tutto qui, tanto il resto del film è una noia e l’inseguimento con RL versione Mannaro è ridicolo. Per non parlare del fatto che hanno saltato la spiegazione sugli animaghi._

 **rablack** ha scritto: _La fotografia di questo film è bella, almeno_

 **brax_manor** ha scritto: _Concordo, ma fa comunque schifo. Altro buco di trama: dove ha trovato SB i soldi per la Firebolt visto che nel libro dopo vive nelle grotte???? Non lo scopriremo mai. Buona notte, gente!_

  


* * *

**_grangerdanger_ ** _ti sei connesso a Gmail Messanger_

07.12 **grangerdanger:** Mi dispiace per Harry, è un’idiota.

07.15 **tu:** Nessun problema. Colazione?

07.22 **grangerdanger:** Non posso ma ho il pomeriggio libero, spostiamo per pranzo?

  


* * *

  


**[Dr. Riddle] – 07.22  
** Signorina Warren, cancelli i miei impegni per il pomeriggio. E si prenda la giornata libera.

 **[Segretaria Warren] – 07.23  
** Ma Dottor Riddle, questo pomeriggio dovrebbe incontrare il Ministro!

 **[Dr. Riddle] – 07.23  
** Non ho chiesto cosa dovrei fare o meno, le ho detto di liberare la mia agenda.

  


* * *

  


07.23 **tu:** Ho appena controllato la mia agenda e sei fortunata che il mio pomeriggio sia libero. Facciamo per le 13.00?

07.25 **grangerdanger:** 13.30

07.26 **tu:** Se ritardi sappi che verrò a prenderti direttamente in ufficio, Granger.

07.26 **grangerdanger:** NON OSARE   
Che fai, ora mi stalkeri sui social?

07.27 **tu:** Non è colpa mia se il tuo Facebook racconta tutta la tua vita.

  


* * *

  


**ha finito di scrivere** @grangerdanger – 12 ore fa   
pensieri sono stati pensati.

 **Tom** @theheir - 12 ore fa   
Spero sia un indiretto rivolto a me, visto che stiamo pranzando assieme

  


* * *

  


**Abraxas è stanco** @brax_manor – 08 ore fa   
@theheir perché la tua segretaria mi ha chiamato urlando? E PERCHÈ NON RISPONDI AL TELEFONO?????

  


* * *

**[Tom] – 02.01  
** Warren è probabilmente licenziata, considerando che ha messo piede nel MIO ufficio quando le avevo ordinato di prendersi un giorno libero.

 **[Brax] – 02.05  
** Ti prego, dimmi che non ti ha trovato intento a ricattare il Ministro.

 **[Tom] – 02.06  
** Non essere ridicolo.   
Potrei averle spazzato il cuore, però.

 **[Brax] – 02.07  
** SE RIGUARDA HERMIONE NON VOGLIO SAPERE

  


* * *

_piuttosto eccitante, no? infrangere le regole?_ ( **grangerdanger** ) ha scritto in **wwbigbang** ****

Si ringrazia il wifi dell’ufficio di **the_ heir** che mi sta permettendo di pubblicare questa mostruosità ad una velocità incredibile; quando ho provato a postare dal mio soggiorno ho finito con il piangere due volte e a chiamare **bella_donna** in preda alla disperazione.  
Le fan-art dovevano essere tre. Poi quattro. Ora sono dieci: neanche a dirlo, **the_heir** si è rivelato eccezionale non solo per il suo innegabile talento come artista, ma anche come beta reader, nonostante le mie neurosi durante la scrittura. Ha anche fatto l’impossibile, ovvero corretto nuovamente il tutto in una settimana, dopo un mio infantile tentativo di ignorarlo.   
Ora ce ne andiamo a mangiare, _adios_!

  


**Titolo:** I’m sorry (it’s too late to apologize)   
**Timeline:** L’Erede ; Time travel fic, in cui HG finisce ad Hogwarts durante il quinto anno di TR e cose esplodono   
**Personaggi:** HG & TR friendship   
**Parole:** 50.293   
**Raiting:** M   
**Avvertimenti:** tortura, morte, sangue, gore, magia nera etc.; TRR è una sociopatica e la morale di HG non è così ferrea come ci piacerebbe pensare; aroace!TR; angst; morte di un personaggio principale.

 **Desclaimer:** Personaggi, luoghi e l’intero universo di Wizarding World non mi appartiene; questa fanfiction non è scritta a scopo di lucro.

 **Sommario:** _Cose terribili succedono a maghi che viaggiano nel tempo. HG è negli anni Quaranta da due anni e sta benissimo._  
 _«Non c’è un posto per quelli come noi, in questo mondo. Ho intenzione di prendermi il mondo intero come premio di consolazione.»  
«Non è questo il modo.» Ma lo è. È esattamente quello il modo, lo è già stato. È il passato e il futuro. È già stato scritto nei libri di storia e deve ancora divenire una possibilità concreta. La guarda e non vede il mostro, la strega che ha distrutto per due volte l’Inghilterra magica, vede solo la sua migliore amica e gli viene da piangere._

**( 57 commenti) – Posta un nuovo commento**

**   
**

* * *

**   
**

******[Tom] – 14.50  
** La collaborzione sembra andare bene.

 **[Hermione] – 14.55  
** Non hai intenzione di recensirla? ☹

 **[Tom] – 14.56  
** Non essere ridicola, sai che la adoro. Non sarei obiettivo, in quanto fanartist e beta.

 **[Hermione] – 14.56  
** Sei mai stato obiettivo?

 **[Tom] – 14.59  
** Solo perché la mia tecnica di corteggiamento è iniziata con l’essere il tuo antagonista, non significa che ho _di proposito_ criticato lavori che erano buoni, tipo Seven Devils. Assolutamente no.

 **[Hermione] – 15.05  
** Certo…

 **[Tom] – 15.06  
** Vieni a cena con me, quindi?

 **[Hermione] – 15.09  
** Passa a prendermi alle 20.15♡


End file.
